This Is Where We Collide
by Estate Of Mind
Summary: "I can't keep doing this. I love you, I love you so much, but I can't help the way I feel." I sat in the stiff chair playing with the wedding band around my finger. "I thought I was happy. I mean I was happy when I married you. But..."
1. Prologue

**New Story. Kind of relevant to what happened in my life. I won't stop writing The Way She Feels, but that story seriously gives me writer's block.**

**Anyways, this is kind of a prologue. kind of just a filler. I don't go into much detail because it's a secret and I left a lovely cliffhanger for you :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. But I do have Dr. Pepper. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning with arms wrapped tightly around my waist. There was an apathetic look plastered to my face as I removed the arms and climbed out of bed. Taking a look in the mirror, I see my face drop. My eyes are bloodshot with horrible bags under them. Remembering how much sleep I have gotten in the last week, I'm not surprised. All I've been doing is thinking about my life. I have everything could want. I'm a musician, a wife, and I have a wonderful life. But my life isn't at all what it was cut out to be when it started. My music career is great, so there's nothing wrong with that. It's my marriage. It's slowly falling apart and it's all my fault.<p>

I can't even believe that I'm contemplating divorce. They've done nothing wrong and it's all me. I look in the mirror to see my spouse come up from behind, grinning with that toothy grin they had. _This is it. Just lay it on them. You're hurting, they'll be hurting if you drag on this façade of being happy with them. Just do it…_ I keep telling myself, but I'm not listening. I slip out of their grip walked away, avoiding eye contact. I walked into the living room, _our _living room, and I sat down on the chair. Twiddling my thumbs, I thought of where to begin.

"Babe, what's up?" Here it comes… Maybe I can just avoid the question and talk about it later.

I drew in a breath, I need to reconsider. Do I need to reconsider? Divorce was a HUGE thing, especially at the age of 23.

I played it off with a smile. "It's just… We'll talk about it, later, okay? I have to get to work." I got up from the chair to feel lips press against my cheek. With an insincere smile, I walked into the bedroom to get ready.

Maybe I was being stupid. I mean, I love them. That's all that matters right? Wrong. I wasn't happy. I mean, I was happy, but I wasn't HAPPY. And while I loved them, I wasn't IN love with them. Not anymore. Feelings change, shit happens, c'est la vie.

* * *

><p>I dreaded going home. I had just left the recording studio and sat behind my steering wheel staring at the parking garage wall for a good fifteen minutes. This was the time. I had to break things off or I would continue to be unhappy, I would continue to feel the way I do, and I would continue to hurt them more by lying.<p>

Opening and closing the door, I threw my keys on the table next to the door in case I needed a quick getaway. On my lunch break, I came home and packed a small suitcase in case I decided to leave. It was sitting in my trunk. And there they were… sitting on the couch, arms crossed, waiting for my arrival. I set my purse down by the door before clearing my throat and walking towards them. My face sported a frown. This was the hardest moment of my life. Years of my life gone down the drain, but this wasn't right, and I couldn't stay.

"You never told me what was wrong…" The stern voice said.

I looked down at my feet, hoping I didn't have to answer any questions and I could just go on and say it. As I go to say something, my throat goes dry. _Shit_.

"Come on, you can tell. Whatever it is that's bothering you… we'll get through it." The voice softened and I could tell there was a hint of sadness.

"That's the point… we won't get through it… I can't keep doing this. I love you, I love you so much. You were the best thing to ever happen to me. You gave me the time of my life. I am so thankful for what you've done, but I can't give that back to you. I love you, but I can't help the way I feel." I sat in the stiff chair playing with the wedding band around my finger. "I thought I was happy. I mean I _was_ happy when I married you. But I can't help all of these feelings I'm having and they're not for you. This is so unfair and I know in any way, shape, or form, I'm going to hurt you… This needs to end before it goes any further. It's eating me apart. I can't keep this up anymore, like everything's an illusion."

"Please tell me that you don't mean it. We can work this out. Whatever you want, I'll do. Please. Is it the sex? The lack thereof? I'm sorry I haven't been around. Would you please just tell me this isn't over..."

I just kept shaking my head. "I can't…I've made up my mind. We need to get a divorce." I'm taking in deep breaths, trying not to cry. "We can't… This isn't right anymore. We're not meant for each other…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU ARE TWENTY THREE FUCKING YEARS OLD." The screaming starts and I can feel my eyes fill with water. "We've been together for SEVEN fucking years. We've been married for three. You can't possibly be making a rash decision at this age. And what do you mean we're not meant for each other? Is life not what you wanted? Is living in a nice house not enough for you? Is anything I have given to you enough? All of the love and time I've put into our relationship? IS THAT ENOUGH?" Eyes were glaring daggers at me as I caught my breath. This was ridiculous. I know I was being irrational, but the yelling was completely uncalled for.

"Yes! It's more than enough. It was everything I could have ever wanted. I told you that I love you and I mean it."

"Then what is the problem now? You know I love you. So what is this really about? How long has this been going on?" I started to get up, not wanting to answer the question. Dropping the whole _'How long has this been going on?'_ made me think that I'm being accused of cheating. "Are you cheating on me?" That was the dreadful question. I, in fact, was not the cheater. I never have and I never will. I'm now being doubted for being silent. "Answer the question. Are you fucking cheating on me?" The anger in the tone of voice was more than I can handle.

"No! I'm not cheating on you. There is no one else! There is NO ONE else. I can't believe you would have that much doubt in me and that's our problem. We're not some cookie-cutter, American Dream couple! We have arguments and we usually get through them. But THIS problem is going to last forever so we just need to end it!" I head towards the door, picking my purse up before looking back. "It's been 'happening' since our first break up and if you must know why I'm so unhappy with you, then maybe you should recall when we broke up for a year, two years before we got married. You saw Sara or whatever her name was and I-…"

I was cut off by fuming words. "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF CHEATING? Because usually the one doing the accusing is the one who is cheating."

"Then you must be cheating on me because you decided to accuse me first. And you cut me off mid-sentence. So I'm going to leave and let you fucking cool the fuck down because if you're going to sit here and be hostile with me, then I made a wrong fucking choice marrying you in the first place." I knew my words were harsh, but they knew I hated being yelled at. Their brown eyes darkened as their anger turned into somber. I couldn't take this anymore. I slipped the wedding band off of my finger, switching it for the keys sitting on the table next to the door. I sighed before opening the door.

"Wait! Don't go! Ple-…" I heard as I slammed the door behind me, clutching my jacket to my chest and walking out into the snow filled outdoors. The snow blew furiously towards me as I got into my car and headed straight for the bar.

_Maybe drinking will solve everything_. I knew it was all wishful thinking, but it would sure take the ease off of things. I only hope they're settled when I decide to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm cutting this chapter short. It's kind of like a prologue into the rest of the story, but don't worry, I'm generous and I will put the next chapter out soon. <strong>

**Also, who do you think is telling this story? You obviously came because it's a Brittana story, but who's telling the story? Who are they married to? Why are they getting a divorce?**

**Should I continue? Do you want to find out? Let me know in the reviews along with any positive/negative comments you have.**

**Also, Sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried my best to edit them out.**


	2. Not Meant To Be

**Damn. I get on my e-mail to find a bunch of Story Alerts/Favorites! I am honored. I see I even got some reviews in there.**

**Here is the next chapter. I immediately wrote it after I had written the prologue, but I waited a day before posting it, so I hope you enjoy it! I am thinking about TRYING to post a chapter a day. Or at least one every WEEK. But with school and work, it will prove difficult. I like a challenge ;)  
><strong>

**As for the cliffhanger I left you guys on... I did it out of spite for the cliffhanger left on the last episode of Glee. how can they seriously end an episode like that? It made me mad.**

**This is also my first story in first person. Usually, I write in both points of view because I like seeing both thoughts, but one of my reviewers said something about this being mysterious and I feel that it is more mysterious when you can't see what's going on in everyone's mind. I'm evil.. I know.**

**I will answer the reviewers at the bottom because that's when you'll know who's telling the story!**

**Disclaimer: Glee = not mine. sad day, sad day. Neither is Theory Of A Deadman's song  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around the bar with a blurry vision while watching people dance and play pool. I smiled. They looked so happy. I wish I could be that happy. Well, I could be that happy, but right now wasn't looking so great for me at the moment. After the fifth round of shots, I was swaying to the music at the bar. The bartender turned around with another shot.<p>

"Damn, shot six in less than an hour. You sure your stomach can handle it?" He flashed a smile at me before handing me the shot.

"I can hold my own. Besides, I'm fucking fit!" I drunkenly slurred, downing the shot of 151. I felt the alcohol burn my throat. I felt like I could spit up fire, right here in front of the bartender.

The bartender chuckled a bit before holding his hand out. "I'm Mike." I just stared at his hand before grabbing it, not saying anything. "What? You're not going to tell me your name?"

"The security girl at the front door got it first, sorry!" I yelled over the loud music before I heard him laugh again. "I'm just a girl."

"Well, nice to meet you, girl. Say, why are you drinking so much? The last time I saw some girl drinking more than 4 shots, something was up. I mean I don't mean to pry, but if you're going to be passed out on my bar, I'd like to know who to contact because I don't like calling the cops on people for being too drunk."

I was really that drunk? Well it's kind of like they say. By number nine your head is on the bar and I was about to ask Mike for number 7. "Uhm… well you see… I got in a fight with…"

"Your girlfriend?" Mike guessed, but when he looked at my face, I'm pretty sure that he regretted it.

"Do I just SCREAM gay?" I asked jokingly, trying not to get embarrassed that he had just said my _girlfriend_.

"No… but we're at a gay bar…?" Mike said. "I, for one, am not gay. I have a girlfriend named Tina… she's somewhere serving but I just figured since… I'm sorry."

"It's okay… No, I got in a fight with my… significant other." I said. I didn't really want to reveal much more than that.

"You don't talk much, do you? For one, I don't even know your name but here I am serving you all of these shots…but like I said, I don't want to pry. Guess I just like knowing my customers." He admitted.

"I just needed to get away. I should probably sober up and go home, huh?" _So much for that seventh shot_.

Mike and I had made small talk while I decided to sober up. He just gave me a Sprite saying it was on the house for talking with him about anything I could think of. We sat there for awhile and made fun of the people who were dancing or the girls who tried to pick up other girls who denied them instantly. I thanked him before I left, assuring him that I would be back because he was the nicest person I've met in awhile. I pulled my phone out of my purse to see seven missed calls, three voicemails, and seventeen text messages. _You don't give up, do you?_ I sighed listening to the voicemails.

"_**Where did you go? I've been looking all over fucking town for you. You've got me worried sick. Please, come home right now. Our talk isn't finished. This isn't over. –click-."**_

"_**Seriously, where are you? You've been gone for four hours and I'm starting to worry. Call me back… or even better, COME HOME. –click-."**_

"_**Listen, I'm sorry…just please…come home. I love you. –click-."**_

After I deleted all three voicemails, I sifted through my text messages. The majority were from "you-know-who" back home.

**I'm worried. Where are you? 8:09 PM**

**Why won't you reply to me? 8:46 PM**

**Seriously…. Where the fuck are you? 9:05 PM**

**You think you can just walk away after three years of marriage without explaining why the fuck you want a divorce? Seriously, come home. 9:18 PM**

**You're not answering and therefore making your "I'm not cheating on you" case look worse. 9:19 PM**

**Stop being such a bitch and please come to the house 9:20 PM**

**That message was uncalled for… 9:59 PM**

**All of those messages were uncalled for. 10:01 PM**

**I'm still worried about you. Please, pick up 10:39 PM**

**I don't understand why you're doing this… 10:57 PM**

**I called you like five times. I just want to talk. 11:07 PM**

**It's after midnight, please tell me where you are. 12:13 AM**

**This is the last text message I'll send, but I want you to come home. I was being stupid. Please? 12:23 AM**

_Well that was nice_. I thought to myself. I checked my other four messages. Two were from my best friend Quinn asking where I was because **"blah blah blah called and wants to know where you are."** Then the next one just said, **"you're probably out. This is stupid I shouldn't be asking you where you are. Not my problem, but I want to see you soon so call me!"** The last two were from work reminding me that I had a recording session in the morning. Shit." I muttered to myself, not remembering that I had work in the morning and I was going to be stressed on top of having a mad hangover. I sighed as I got into my car and turned the engine over. I debated on whether or not I should go finish the talk or crash at a friend's house. Maybe, I could go finish the talk and then go crash at a friend's house. Yeah, that one sounded good. I put the car into drive and sped to the house that would no longer be mine after tonight. My drive home was filled with emotion. The only sound in the car was a song flooding through my speakers.

**_It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
>It's never enough to say I care.<br>I'm caught in between what you want from me  
>And knowing if I give that to you, I might just disappear...<em>**

_**Nobody wins when everyone's losing.**_

* * *

><p>Upon my arrival, I pulled into the driveway and got out, walking up to the front door. It was unlocked and I hesitantly grabbed the handle before pushing the door open. The chair I had been sitting in was tipped over, a broken vase laid on the floor. <em>Anger management much?<em> My mind pondered for a second before I was met face to face with those brown eyes. I sighed. I couldn't face those brown eyes anymore.

_**It's like one step forward and two steps back.  
>No matter what I do, you're always mad.<br>And I can't change your mind.**_

"Can we finish that talk now?" I swallowed a lump in my throat in nodded. "I'm sorry… I lost my temper."

_**It's like trying to turn around on a one way street.  
>I can't give you what you want and it's killing me.<br>And I'm starting to see that maybe we're not meant to be.**_

"I can see that…" My eyes wandered around the room. "Look… I know I'm being irrational with this whole decision… but I just think it's in our best interest. I don't want to hurt you and that's all I'm going to do if I stay and pretend I'm happy, and lie about the way I feel about you."

Brown eyes started filling up with tears. "I guess nothing I stay is going to make you stay, huh?" Thumbs twiddling, nerves showing; this was super hard. I shook my head. "But I…"

_**It's never enough to say I love you.  
>No, it's never enough to say I tried.<br>It's hard to believe that there's no way out for you and me.  
>And it seems to be the story of our lives.<strong>_

_**Nobody wins when everyone's losing...**_

_**Is there still time to turn this around?**_  
><em><strong>Should we building this up instead of tearing it down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But... I keep thinking maybe it's too late.<strong>_

"No, you need to listen to me. I can't keep lying to you… It makes me sick to my stomach. I thought I was over it, but I'm not really over it. This is for the best. I promise you. I want you to be happy. The reason we're getting a divorce is because five years ago, before we got married, and while we were on our break…I went crazy. I went crazy for someone and they're not in my life anymore…but I can't help all of these feelings I'm having…feelings for _girls_." _**Baby, I'm sorry to see that maybe we're not meant to be.**_ "I'm sorry. I didn't want us to end this way. I didn't want us to end. But this is going to tear us apart because I can't stop having these thoughts and these feelings… I thought that being happy with you and being in love with you would make all of that go away, but it didn't. I can't help the way I look at a girl while they're walking down the street or how I'm naturally flirting with them. I just can't do this anymore. I'm not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you. That's the worse thing I could have done as a wife. But I'm being honest with you and know you're going to be sad and hurt and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy." Now, I'm crying. I am bawling my eyes out in front of my fucking husband while he sits there with his mouth agape. How could I have been so dumb? How could I have thought that we were going to work after our first break up? I loved him like a best friend, he was the best thing that ever happened to me. But you can't just choose the people you fall in love with, nor can you really choose the type of person. He was the only boy I would have ever been with or ever will be with. _It's time to face the music, I'm gay and I'm married to a man who deserves so much better than me_. I thought as he tried to gather the words to say while comforting me.

"Hey… shh. It's okay. I want you to be happy, too. And I guess if I'm not the cause of your happiness, I can't stand in the way. That's all I ever wanted for you. I guess I was being selfish because I wanted you all to myself. I didn't want to believe that anyone could have you as much as I do…did." He put his hand on my back and rubbed circles trying to comfort me.

"You'll find someone better. Someone who hasn't gone crazy…" I said trying to cheer him up.

"You think?" He tried to laugh it off. I nodded.

"Maybe I should go get my things…" I said. He offered to let me stay one more night, so I didn't have to find a place to stay before I had to go work, but I refused. After everything I owned was packed into my SUV, we said our goodbyes. Maybe the divorce wasn't the hardest part, it was saying goodbye to the last 7 years of your life.

"Promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll be happy."

"I promise you, Kyle. I promise I will be happy. You have to be happy, too, okay?" I watched as he nod before pulling me in for a hug. "I guess I'll see you whenever our court date is…" I was uneasy about the whole 'going to court to get divorced' bullshit.

I smiled softly at Kyle as I opened the door to my car. "I'll miss you..." I whispered out of habit. I saw him close his eyes and draw in a deep breath. "I'll miss you, too, Brittany."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. now you know it's Brittany telling the story (and she is not cheating on anyone. Nor is Santana involved...yet) I don't know if anyone guessed Brittany because Santana has always been the fiery one. I also like using Santana as the main POV in my stories because well...<strong>

**my friends and I all decided to choose "which Glee character they would be" based on specific traits. EVERY SINGLE PERSON in our group voted me as Santana... Even my ex boyfriend said I was like Santana... Their reasoning?  
><strong>

**I'm not white.**  
><strong>I have a love for tall, athletic blonde girls.<strong>  
><strong>I insultthreaten people in foreign languages.**  
><strong>I'm a bitch and in my group, I'm apparently the HBIC.<br>**

**like seriously? I thought I was going to get Tina or Brittany because I really just say the most random things. But NO. I got Santana.**

**Enough about me though.**

* * *

><p><strong>lileyfan1415: I'm glad you think it's mysterious. AND GOD NO. I could never make Brittany and Santana break up from cheating. That's my friend Austyn's job... she makes them break up in her fanfic. :|<strong>

**Hatter Of Madness: You like most thought of Santana instantly, too? I want to assume it was the job of a music career. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint :)**

**privatephilosopher: THANK YOU :)**

**SGAFirenity: you guessed Santana, too. I must have fooled all of you :D anyways, you got the husband part dead on. Kudos. Kudos.**

**_I won't be putting reviews at the end again._**

* * *

><p><strong>Story... Continue? I bet you're all dying to get introduced to Santana... <strong>

**Reviews are always nice; so please, review :) they make me super duper happy.**


	3. I'm Not Okay But I Will Be Someday

**So many alerts! You guys had my phone blowing up when I was talking to my old high school teacher. She thought it was cute that I had the Old Spice Whistle as my notifications ringtone.**

**Anyways, I am pressing on. I'm terribly sorry about the delay. Yesterday, I was up in the mountains shredding and didn't have time to get this finished. But it is now, so woohoo. I'm also not super proud of this chapter. I wrote this running on four hours of sleep after being up for 20. I'm kind of losing my mind.**

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIME :D**

_**Hatter Of Madness: I am glad to add to your shock. I always wrote stories more in Santana's POV and for once I just wanted a change. Also, Kyle is an OC. And the reason why Brittany may seem a little OOC is because I forgot to mention this very AU (she will still have her moments). I didn't want to follow the Glee storyline or character personality too much, I guess I should have mentioned that until I realized it would give a lot away. So, everyone is kind of their own person. That's why Brittany didn't know Mike or Tina. I do follow some of the storyline, obviously with the Tike ship. I didn't want this to be all OC with just Santana and Brittany, so I decided to throw some of the cast into the story. I also made Faberry an actual couple because I ship Faberry, that way Quinntana can't happen ;) Evil, I know. I hope you enjoy this horrible chapter, I apologize ahead of time for it not being up to par with the rest.**_

_**Yumoto: yeah, I really wanted this to be in first person. It makes everyone wonder what's going on in the other characters' heads. I have written stories with switching POVs but that's strictly so I can let you see everyone's thoughts without making it too confusing. But I'm liking this first person, it's difficult because I always start writing in third person then freak out a bit. :) glad you like it**_

_**SGAFirenity: This is oddest way for Brittany to meet Santana, I will just let you know that. and everyone guessed Santana, even my best bud. I guess I just have a knack for throwing people up. once again, I apologize for this chapter not being as great as the others. there's a lot of dialogue too. My head hurts.**_

_**imjustagirl2004: they have not met, yet. Until this chapter :) enjoy!**_

_**lileyfan145: ahh yes. that was kind of my situation when I broke up with my boyfriend, those many years ago. he still accepts it and we are the best of friends, now. however, I don't know if Kyle will make another appearance in this story. I'm just playing along, coming up with my ideas day to day. I hope it doesn't get too confusing...**_

**Oh one more note: about the snow. She lives in Denver. That's where I live and anyone who lives in Colorado will know it will fucking snow with the sun shining and bright blue skies in the middle of any freaking month it wants. So, yes, it was snowing in August. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, nor is any song I use unless I state otherwise. (all of the mistakes are mine, too. I quick-read this so hopefully they're not too bad).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I found myself in front of the familiar bar I had been faithfully going to for the last month since Kyle and I separated. I had been living at Quinn's apartment, seeing as the blonde had been spending a lot time at her girlfriend's house. Raquel? RuPaul? Rafael? No... That's a boy's name. Uhm, Rachelle, Rachel? Somewhere along those lines. I hadn't really paid attention while Q was blabbing on about the shorter brunette because all I know is that she talks more than Quinn does. You think that after a month of living there, I would have paid attention. However, I am so glad she had an extra bedroom and bed, though, because I don't want to sleep in a bed where 'extracurricular' activities went on.<p>

This past month has been horrible for me. Beside my separation from Kyle, everything has gone wrong for me. One of my good friends, Alexa, passed away on Labor Day weekend. Her funeral was tomorrow and this is what brings me to the bar. I have a few drinks that are long overdue.

Mike had three shots of 151 ready by the time I arrived. After I left my old home, I went back to the bar and told Mike the whole story. I even gave him my first name so now I'm not "just a girl". I asked for his number in case I needed a little "pick up the pieces of my broken life" drink. I tried to smile before downing the shots in front of me.

"You want to talk about it?" Mike asked.

Tears started filling my eyes. "I'm just not…ready for this. Her mom asked me to play a song, knowing my music career and college degree and everything."

Mike grabbed the empty shot glasses before replacing them with a mixed drink. "I'm sorry, but you got to stay strong. I know that everything is heavy for you right now, but it'll get better."

"I know…it just sucks now that I don't even have my _husband_ by my side. Quinn's the only one I have to comfort me besides your lovely alcohol and she's always fucking her girlfriend. The house has literally been free of Quinn for the last month." I played with the straw in the drink, hyperventilating through my cries. I hated when I cried, especially in public places. I wiped my eyes as Mike did everything in his power to comfort me. I was _not _prepared for tomorrow. "I just can't find my ground. I thought this decision would make me happy and I'm not happy… I think I need more 151."

* * *

><p>I woke up at 9:18 AM, unsure of where I was at first. What happened last night? I remember the bar and then nothing. Had I blacked out from being so stressed out and drunk? I grabbed my forehead in pain as I tried to get off the couch. That attempt was blown out the window when I tumbled off of the side. Hitting the floor with a loud crash, I winced at the pain. I needed to pull myself together. I looked around the room. Thank god I was in Quinn's apartment and not in a place I didn't know. How did I even get back to the apartment? I tried to recollect everything that had happened last night. <em>I was at the bar and crying because<em>… OH SHIT. The funeral was today and in an hour and a half.

I hurried and got ready before grabbing everything I would need. It was September 14th; nine days after Alexa had fallen. Nine days after my friend had passed away. Nine days before my divorce was final after separating on August 9th. Nine seemed to haunt me. _Number nine with my head on the bar_. And nine shots of 151 got me to this horrible hangover I was dealing with. Right, I kind of remembered everything now. I once had this Chinese Fortune cookie that said 9 was one of my lucky numbers and I have yet to believe it.

When I arrived at the small church I was greeted instantly by Quinn, her short Jewish girlfriend, and Alexa's mom. Quinn, Alexa, and I had all been really close throughout high school. As I look around the room to see the mass amounts of people, I start to get nervous. I had to play my song today, and that was scary. I mean… of course I enjoyed music; it was my career. However, I usually stuck to recording other people at the record label and recording a few singles here and there for myself. I never really played for a crowd before. Alexa's mom patted me on the back and told me that it would be okay.

As the ceremony dragged on, it was my turn to go up front. Tracey had asked two people to sing and I guess I was one of them. I wonder who the other person was. I grabbed my guitar and capo before heading on stage.

"Hey guys… I'm one of Alexa's best friends… and this song is for her." I stated nervously before clipping my capo to the third fret and playing a simple melody. I had come up with the lyrics and guitar to this song in one night. I had it completed in… what a surprise… nine hours. I sighed before moving my mouth closer to the microphone to sing.

_**24 hours, and I'm still in this nightmare  
>You were so young that it isn't even fair<br>And I still don't want to believe,  
>That this was your time to leave.<strong>_

_**A sad mistake with no one to blame;  
>My heart it breaks at the sound of your name.<strong>_

_**I'm not okay, I'm not okay;  
>Since the day you went away.<br>Please tell me, "This is all one bad dream."  
>I'm not okay, I'm not okay.<br>What more can I say?  
>You are my everything. <strong>_

_**You were my life, nothing to hide  
>We were attached at the hip<br>And I'm trying to be strong for you  
>You're the anchor to my ship. <strong>_

_**A sad mistake with no one to blame  
>My heart it breaks at the sound of your name.<strong>_

_**I'm not okay, I'm not okay.  
>Since the day you went away<br>Please tell me, "This is all one bad dream."  
>I'm not okay, I'm not okay.<br>What more can I say?  
>You are my everything.<strong>_

_**Everybody has a love like this in their life  
>That they never want to lose<br>Why did it have to be you?  
>Everybody has a love like this in their life<br>You'll always be mine…  
>My best friend until the end of time. <strong>_

_**I'm not okay, I'm not okay.  
>But I will be one day. <strong>_

The last note of the song rung out as I heard a mixture of applause and cries. I sighed loudly before remembering that I was in front of a microphone. Looking around at the uneasy faces in the crowd, I slowly shuffled off of the stage, passing a girl with raven black hair. She was looking down and I couldn't capture the features of her face, but she looked really beautiful. _Wait, what am I saying? I'm at my best friend's funeral. There's no time for ogling at girls._ I shouted at myself internally.

I walked away to the pews and sat my guitar in its case while listening to the girl speak. I had yet to look up to see her face, but by her voice, I could tell she just as nervous as I was. Her voice was small, but powerful. Even in those few seconds of her talking, I could gather that much.

I kept packing up my guitar when I first heard her sing. My brow furrowed as I tried to take in the voice I was hearing. It was angelic, symphonic… I couldn't even describe what I was hearing, but I liked it. I finally looked up to see a small Latina standing on stage. She looked to be about 5'5" which is a few inches under my tall 5'9" frame. Her hair was wavy and sporting that raven black color I had seen before. Her lips were full, her bottom lip quivering as she continued singing. Her eyes were mesmerizing… her eyes were brown. Her eyes reminded me of Kyle's eyes, but darker and deeper. They weren't as light as his. Those brown eyes that I used to get lost in every night. Those brown eyes I saw whenever I woke up in the morning. She had _those_ kind of brown eyes. _Oi, this is going to be a long ceremony_. I thought as I pinched my forehead, looking away from these new brown eyes. My leering is probably very noticeable, but everyone's staring at her, so I think I got off scot-free.

After the beautiful song that the short, cute Latina sang, I was back up on stage. Tracey had asked me to explain what happened to Lexa for the people who didn't know, seeing as I was there. I was hesitant, first. Alexa's death was extremely tragic and it could have been prevented. Even I could have prevented it, but it was an accident and the worst part was, no one could stop it after it happened. "I'm really, really trying to be strong for you, Alexa…" I whispered before getting out of my seat.

I stood on stage, frozen. Clearing my throat, I grabbed the microphone. "Uh… hey everybody. I was asked by Alexa's mom to inform everyone of what happened and why we lost such an amazing person in our lives. If you are not going to be able to handle what you're about to hear, you are welcome to leave until I am finished explaining." I drew in a deep breath before exhaling loudly. A few people stood up and slowly made their way towards the door. "Alexa and I were at this party, and things got a little out of control. There was a fight on the balcony that Alexa got caught in the middle of… one of the boys ran into her and she lost her footing. The apartment complex was six stories high and she fell." I was choking back tears by this point. "I know that while she is gone and we're not okay, that we've got to push forward. Lexa would have wanted us, too. She was one of the kindest souls I have ever met. She got me through a lot and I miss my best friend. Promise me that no matter what, you guys will stay strong for her. That you'll always smile for her. Alexa always told me she was going to be walking on sunshine one day. So… yeah, thank you" I saw a couple of people nod before I walked off stage and headed for the pews to wait for the ceremony to finish. I looked over to my left to see the Latina girl who had sung before. I looked up and down her figure. She was wearing a small red dress that cut off above her knees. She had really toned and tan legs, her torso was really slender, and her arm muscles were extremely defined. _Why am I checking a girl out, right now?_ I ducked my head and looked away when she tried to glance my way. _Shit, I'm caught. She saw me. Oh god, Brittany. Why are you so stupid?_

After embarrassing myself with the girl who's name I don't even know, I grabbed my guitar and headed towards the door as quickly as possible. Before I could get out of the church, a hand lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned around to be met with _those_ brown eyes. Chocolate. That's the first thing that came to mind. They're so… gorgeous.

"Uh…" She dragged out, trying to find the words to say. I chuckled as she nervously looked around the room. "I really liked your song…"

"Thank you. I really liked yours, too. Bright Eyes, right?" She nodded. "Great band."

"You know Bright Eyes?"

"Well, yeah. I do work at a record label." I said coyly.

"So, that's where the talent's from. Your song was seriously breathtaking." She was being _so_ forward with me. I didn't know what to make of it. "My name is Santana. Alexa was my cousin."

"Pleased to meet you, Santana. I'm Brittany." I set my guitar down so I could extend my hand towards the shorter girl. She shook it with a smile. "So, do you live around here?" There was a silence between us. Had I just asked a really creepy question?

"Yeah, I live off of 22nd and Blake in those ZiLoft apartments." Wait, she lives in the ZiLoft apartments? But I live in those apartments and I had never seen her.

"Really? I live there, too." I realize that my stalker level may have gotten a little intense. First, the leering. Now, I live in the same complex and I bet you anything that she's lived there longer.

"No way! Which floor?" Her voice suddenly became excited.

"Uhm 7th. All the way up to those penthouse complexes." _Great, now I sound like a rich bitch._

"Oh, so you're the one who's been going in and out at like midnight. I live across the hall from you on the other side of the Zen garden and fountain we have in the middle of our floor." She laughed a bit before looking down at her shoes. She was cute, I'll admit. And those freaking eyes. God damn.

"Yeah… Quinn's never home, so I kind of just live there. But I definitely go out to the bar… more recently than anything." I admitted, "I've been going through a rough month." Was I just about to tell this complete stranger my life story?

"Don't drink too much. My roommate works at a bar and said there was this girl who got really drunk and danced on top of the bar. I heard it was attractive. Too bad I missed that." Santana raised her eyebrow. Maybe she didn't mean to say that. "I mean… you know. It would have been funny."

I mentally slapped myself in the face. I danced on top of the bar last night. "Who's your roommate?" I asked, hoping she didn't say Mike. That would make things…more embarrassing.

"His name is Mike Chang."

"Small world. Can we re-do introductions?" I asked desperately. She just nodded with a 'what are you talking about?' look plastered on her face. "Hi, my name is Brittany and I was drunk dancing on top of the bar last night."

Her eyes got wide and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I watched as she bit her lower lip, thinking. "Ahh… damn. I did miss something attractive." I barely heard her mutter.

_Wait. She thought I was attractive? SCORE: BRITTANY! _Inside I may or may not have been doing a happy dance until I remembered one small thing. I'm still legally married. Oh, shit.

"Well, I think I should be heading home." She started saying. I had been speechless for a good minute or two, staring every which direction and it was probably scaring her that I wasn't saying anything. "It was nice to meet you Brittany…"

"Brittany Pierce-Reynolds." I said before realizing I just gave her my married name. It just rolled off my tongue before I even had a chance to stop myself. Well, I guess it wasn't a lie. I wouldn't legally be Brittany Pierce again until after the 23rd.

The smile on her face fell a little before she spoke again. _Stupid me!_ "Well, Brittany Pierce-Reynolds. I will see you later seeing as we are practically neighbors." She patted me on the shoulder before walking out of the church.

* * *

><p>I was surprised to see Quinn's car in the parking garage when I arrived home. I walked into the building before hopping in the elevator. I pressed the 7 before letting it take me up to the top. As I arrived, a door across the hall shut. <em>That must be Santana's apartment<em>. I thought before walking over to my room and opening the door. Quinn and whats-her-name were sitting on the couch, snuggling. I cleared my throat as I threw my keys on the giant kitchen counter. The upstairs of our apartment was pretty simplistic. You walk in and on the left there's a really tall bathroom. Straight ahead is the kitchen and living room. The downstairs of our apartment complex holds two gigantic bedrooms, laundry room, two full bathrooms, and storage. Also, there's enough space between the bedrooms to put a whole band set up.

Quinn sat up straight before placing her hands in her lap. "Hey B. I wanted to run an idea by you!" She seemed excited and I seemed a little skeptical. If that hobbit thing was moving in with us, I was so moving out. The girl had a mouth that never stopped running. "Well Rachel and I have been together for a year now." _Rachel! That's her name. One of my guesses was right. And a year? Time flies…_ I pondered on my thoughts as Quinn stared at me, waiting for any kind of response.

"Oh.. mhmm?"

"Well, Rachel asked me to move in with her and I agreed, but you know how much I love this apartment. I love it too much to just give it up to a stranger. So I was thinking that you could just fully move in here 100% and hold down the fort for me. I'd eventually like this place back one day, but we decided we're going to find a brand new apartment to call our own." _This is disgustingly cute_. "You know for a fact that rent isn't a problem because we work for Daddy…" It's true. I work under Quinn's dad at the record label and he is willing to buy her anything and everything she wants to keep her working there. He rented this apartment for the whole year straight up. And it's not like I get paid horribly because even without her dad, I could afford this place. Quinn and I made a good solid 5k a month just for handling recording. That doesn't include processing, tracking, and publishing. This apartment was $2,000 a month. "I just know that everything is messy with the divorce and you guys both have to pay court fees and all. You're my best friend and I would be honored if you just stayed here. You can take my bedroom, I'll take all of my stuff out. I was thinking you could turn your room into a music room. I know you like to get away from Daddy sometimes, but Kyle never really had anything set up for you."

_Damn, she had all of this planned out. _"When were you planning on moving out?" I asked. How is that the only question I had?

"Well…like next week."_ Hello, short notice; you want to be my best friend? Seeing as you've been showing up frequently._

"I'd love to, Q. Thank you." I smiled and pulled my best friend off of the couch to hug her. After I let go, I glanced over at Rachel. "Take care of my Q or I will go all Cheerios on your butt. Slushie and everything!" Rachel just stared wide-eyed at me.

"B, no need to threaten my girlfriend." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. _Okay, gag me now._"Speaking of girlfriends… I saw you talking to Alexa's cousin after the ceremony. Girl's hot. Like smokin-. OW" Rachel had slapped Quinn on the arm for the last comment and I just chuckled. "Get her number?"

"Q… just because Kyle and I are getting divorced because I obviously can't help that I'm attracted to girls does not mean I am going to try to get with one while I am still legally married!"

"Come on, B. Get out there. You're going to torture yourself by locking yourself in the "torture chamber" and crying over your guitar like you did over the last girl."

"That was seriously like 7 years ago, Q! Besides I don't really need her number." I uncomfortably looked around the living room.

"Why is that? B, seriously. GO GET HER NUMBER." Quinn exclaimed.

"Okay, let me go walk across the hall, knock on the door, and be like 'Hey Santana. Do you remember me? The one who has two last names because I'm still legally married? Well, I want your number because I find you so attractive.'" Quinn cocked her head to the side.

"She lives across the hall?" I just nodded. "This is rich. I think I might pay her a visit after I leave here,"

"Please, don't. I already made a fool of myself by accidentally letting 'Pierce-Reynolds- slip out of my mouth." I put my palm against my forehead and sighed.

"Aww B. Maybe you should go tell her you're single because she is so into you. She was checking you out during your song and then again when you were on stage talking. I say, take a shot in the dark and just go for it." Quinn smiled. She was right. It would be extremely pointless for me to get a divorce from my husband of three years because I liked girls and then stay forever alone.

"Fine. I will get her number, but only if I run into her. I'm not going over to her apartment just to get her phone number. I bet Mike can arrange something. He's Asian, they can do like anything." I chuckled at myself for the last little comment.

"You know Mike?" Quinn lifted her eyebrow, waiting for my reply.

"Yeah, I go to his bar all the freaking time." I admitted.

"How would he be able to help?" Quinn questioned before looking at the smug look on my face. "Oh my god, wait. He lives across the hall with hot girl?" I nodded. "Oh my god, let's go visit him!"

"How do you even know Mike?" I usually knew everyone that Quinn knew because her, Lexa, and I were like the Three Musketeers.

Finally, the hobbit spoke up. "Tina, his girlfriend, and I went to college together. Mike and Quinn had got introduced at one of our showcases."

"Jesus." I muttered. "Well, I've had a long day. I think I'm just going to go to bed." I deadpanned.

Quinn came up and hugged me. "Try to have a better night, sweetie. If you need anything, we're a phone call away. We don't live too far from here. Are you sure you want to take on the apartment by yourself?" I just nodded. I wasn't in the mood for making big decisions so I just went with the flow. Quinn placed a small kiss on my forehead before grabbing her purse and keys and heading out. i didn't mean to rush them out, I just needed a nap or something. I let out a huge sigh before grabbing a glass of water and heading down to my room. It wasn't even 3:00 PM and here I am lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. Then it hits me, brown eyes. I can't seem to get them out of my mind. I wasn't so sure what it was about Santana, but her eyes were one thing I could probably never get tired of. I flip my pillow over to the cold side and press my cheek against it. Maybe sleep will help my mood feel better. Maybe I'll hit up the bar when if I wake up later. Maybe I'll dream of those brown eyes.

**Rest In Peace, Alexa Kate. I miss you, dearly.  
>03.17.93 to 09.05.11<br>**

**Song: About A Best Friend by Estate Of Mind (my band :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>SO was this chapter awful or good? I was kind of disappointed in how it turned out, but it was long. Next Chapter goes into more Brittana friendshipgetting to know each other. Excited? I am :) but unfortunately, I may not be able to post tomorrow because I had to do a lab report for Bio and it kicked my ass and then I have work tomorrow which will kick my ass. I also have a response paper to write on the death penalty, which will kick my ass.**

This chapter was dedicated to my friend Alexa. She wasn't _my_best friend, but she was my now ex-girlfriend's best friend. She really was one of the nicest people I've ever met. How she passed is almost true, but I had to alter it a bit to fit the story and ages. Alexa was at a party and she did fall six stories; however, the cops showed up and everyone was in such a hurry that someone ran into her and she lost her footing. She was 18 years old when she passed away; so for the story purposes and Brittany being 23, I changed it a bit. Rest Easy, Lexa. you'll never be forgotten, and I know you're walking on sunshine, beautiful.

I hope to have the next chapter out by Tuesday night or Wednesday morning.

Reviews? I love being able to respond to you guys and get your feedback on the story!


	4. Run Run Run 'Re Posted'

**important: this is re-posted because FF italicized the last half of the story without me noticing. :/ i hate when that happens. so I made a few changes, and took out the italics. the last half is not a flashback, it is the present.**

**I'm sorry, but I **_**seriously**_** hated this chapter. It's kind of choppy and confusing and I don't like it.**

**So, I want to ask a favor of you guys. I want to know where YOU think this story should be headed.**

**I will kindly take everyone's opinions and try to see if I can incorporate them into the story, somehow as long as they're relevant.**

**Also, I'm not replying to reviews, today. I have work at 2am and it's 8:00pm now. I need to go to bed. I also tried to edit this as best as possible...**  
><strong>Don't hate me... this is the best story I've written, I've just been slacking<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything from the Fox Network, or the songs unless I prove otherwise.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight was beaming into the bedroom as I woke up with an arm draped over my shoulder. My muscles were tight as I slowly stretched out of the fetal position, grabbing the arm to pull it closer to me. I felt the body shift in the bed as it moved closer to me. My eyes shot open and it struck me. <em>Who is in my bed?<em> I looked down at the arm to see an olive skin color. The hand that I was holding onto definitely wasn't a boy's hand. Slowly, I turned around in my bed to be faced with black hair. I swallowed the lump in my throat as those brown eyes fluttered open. I stared into the brown orbs before blinking a few times. _What's going on? What's going on? What IS going on?_

"Mmm, morning." She muttered as she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. _Was this seriously happening?_ I felt her press her lips against my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. I giggled at this gesture before realizing what was going on. Quickly, I got up and out of bed, pacing the room back and forth.

"Santana?" I whispered to myself before speaking louder. "Santana, not to sound rude, but what are you doing here…in my room…in my bed?"

"Uhm… Brit, I live here with you. I have for the past year. Seriously, again?" She sat up and her hair fell in her face, covering her eyes. She blew a puff of air, attempting to get them out of her face before raising an eyebrow at me. _Again? What does she mean 'again'? This has happened before?_ "Brittany, this is like the fourth time this has happened this month. Mind explaining what has come over you?"

"You live here with me?" I was dumbfounded. Santana didn't live with me.

"Yeah, Brittany. We moved in together after we'd been seeing each other for like seven months." I could hear a tint of annoyance and anger in her voice. "We kept running into each other after the funeral, so we exchanged numbers, hung out, went on a date, and became girlfriends. How can you seriously forget _all_ of this?"

"Oh, HOLY SH-…" I fell out of bed and hit the floor. "IT." I rubbed my back in pain before looking around the room. It was empty. Did I really just have a dream about Santana? I glanced over at the clock in my room, it read 9:17 PM. Shit, I was out for six hours. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly got up from the floor. I was still in my jeans and shirt from earlier. _So, it WAS a dream_. I sighed while shedding the clothes off of my body and grabbing a pair of running shorts and a tank top. I threw my hair up into a ponytail as I grabbed my phone and iPod.

I exited my room and headed up the stairs, grabbing my windbreaker from the hook in front of my door before I left the apartment, locking the door. I hopped in the elevator and let it take me to the bottom. I pushed open the front door to the apartment complex and I immediately hooked a right and started running. As I approached 20th Ave, I took another right, running down the sidewalk that led under the two highway bridges. Living in the heart of downtown Denver meant you had to find a decent place to run or you'd be hit by an idiot in a car on some one way road. My pace picked up as the music flooded from my headphones into my ears.

**_I've got to regret right now._**_**  
><strong>_**_(I'm feeling this)._**_**  
><strong>_**_The air is so cold and low._**_**  
><strong>_**_(I'm feeling this)._**_**  
><strong>_**_Let me go in her room._**_**  
><strong>_**_(I'm feeling this)._**_**  
><strong>_**_I wanna take off her clothes._**

Taking in the words, I reached into my pocket to change the song.

**_So baby, keep my heart beat-b-b-b-beating. _**–change-

**_Well you and I are young, what makes it wrong for us to fall in love? _**–change-

**_Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?_**_**  
><strong>_**_It's stupid to use the words other spend time to achieve. _**–click-

I slowed my run down to a walk. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket. Seriously, what was up with all of these songs about…girls and love and shit? It was making it hard for me to run. I skimmed through my playlists until I hit my running playlist. _This should be better. I don't know why I didn't even put this on before_. I thought to myself as I shoved my iPod back into my jacket pocket. I looked at my surroundings. I was in Confluence Park, about three miles from home. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see that it was only 9:45. _If the bar closes at 1… I can still make it to there! _I turned around and started to run back towards my apartment. There was no way in hell I was going to the bar in the clothes I was wearing.

**_She fell to the bottom of her life,_**_**  
><strong>_**_This wasn't meant for two._**_**  
><strong>_**_She struggles to find herself in time,_**_**  
><strong>_**_But she can barely move._**

**_Just try and get up,_**  
><strong><em>You've got to slowly push off.<em>**_**  
><strong>_**_I know that words aren't enough,_**_**  
><strong>_**_But you're better than this._**

My run started to become a sprint, my legs taking long strides on the sidewalk.

**_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for_**  
><strong><em>Don't give it away.<em>**  
><strong><em>Torn apart, never getting what you've been crying for.<em>**  
><strong><em>It's always the same.<em>**

**_She turns the pages everyday_**  
><strong><em>Just to change the news.<em>**  
><strong><em>But every chapter reads the same,<em>**  
><strong><em>So hard to make it through.<em>**

**_Just try and get up,_**_**  
><strong>_**_You've got to slowly push off._**_**  
><strong>_**_I know that words aren't enough,_**_**  
><strong>_**_But you're better than this._**

This song was started to sound relevant to my life. I smiled as I passed the skatepark, the lights beaming down on the concrete. I used to come here all of the time with my guy friend, Puck. He taught me the basics of skateboarding and I picked it up fairly easily. This was where I met my first girlfriend. She was another skater and we hit it off right away. We dated for 8 months before she broke up with me. I can't believe it's been seven years…

**_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for_**  
><strong><em>Don't give it away.<em>**  
><strong><em>Torn apart, never getting what you've been crying for.<em>**  
><strong><em>It's always the same.<em>**_**  
><strong>_**_And you give, and they take_**_**  
><strong>_**_And it's love that you want, but not love that you make._**_**  
><strong>_**_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for,_**_**  
><strong>_**_Don't give it away, don't give it away._**

**_Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I know that you're scared._**_**  
><strong>_**_It seems like someone said you had it in you all along._**_**  
><strong>_**_You said you knew this was wrong,_**_**  
><strong>_**_But still worth dying for._**

I rounded the corner to get back on 20th. I was still staring at the skatepark and didn't realize there was another person running until we collided. My cat like reflexes caught on and reached out to grab the person I had hit.

**_Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless._**_**  
><strong>_**_And I know that you're scared._**

"I'm so sorry." I kept apologizing over and over again.

"Hey, don't mention it…" I was face to face with Santana. This is great. This is just great. First, I make myself look stupid in front of her at the funeral, then I dream about her, now I run into her. "Hey Brit." I watched as her lips formed a half smile.

I was trying to come up with something great to say to not make myself look stupid, but all that came out was, "Hi Santana. I'm sorry I hit you."

_**It seems like someone said you had it in you all along,**__**  
><strong>__**You said you knew this was wrong,**__**  
><strong>__**But still worth dying for**_**.**

Her brown eyes met my blue eyes and we stared at each other for a minute. Realizing that my arm was still around her waist, I slowly pulled it away muttering 'sorry' as I brought my arms back to the side.

"Don't worry about it. I was too busy rocking out to my music to even notice you turned the corner." She admitted while shoving her hands into her pockets. She was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top that clung to her body in all the right places. _Perv._

"I know, but I really should have been looking where I was going, especially in the dark." I looked at my feet as they kicked the ground. "Run at night often?"

"Nah, I'm a day person, but the breeze was nice so…here I am, running."

"Ahh, I see." I was still kicking the ground.

"What about you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I enjoy the night more than the day… Anyways, I was just going to head home and then to the bar, so… uh…" _Come on, Brit, ask her to go with you._ "I'll see you around, yeah?" _Coward._

"You'll see me later, tonight. It's karaoke night at the bar and Mike makes me sing." She replied.

"Oh, all right, then! I'll see you, tonight. Bye Santana!" I exclaimed before running off in the opposite direction.

_Seriously, Brittany. You just fucked up a chance with this beautiful girl. You could have just asked her to the bar, but no. You didn't and she's going anyways. The worst she could even say was 'no'. Go to the bar and drink, you fucking alcoholic. _I was surely beating myself up over this.

**_And they give_**_**  
><strong>_**_And you take_**_**  
><strong>_**_And it's love that you want, but not love that you make._**_**  
><strong>_**_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for_**_**  
><strong>_**_Don't give it away, don't give it away._**

I stopped by my apartment to change into jeans and a tank top. It wasn't even that cold out, tonight, so I wouldn't bother with a jacket. The alcohol will keep me warm anyways. After I finished getting ready, I was out the door and on my way to the bar. I got lucky that the bar was two blocks from my new apartment. I'm pretty sure Mike thinks I'm an alcoholic, but that's okay.

As soon as I got to the bar, I was greeted by Mike. He had a mischievous look on his face.

"What did I miss?" I asked as he poured my usual shot.

"Oh…nothing." Mike said as he handed it over to me. I gave him a stern look before throwing back the shot. "It's just…my _roommate _–ahem- won't stop texting me about our neighbor girl…" He put an emphasis on _neighbor girl_ before winking at me. He knew I was their neighbor? But how? _He must have brought me home last night because I was too drunk. I must have told him where I lived and he knew where that was because he lives right across the hall_. I smiled as I played along.

"Oh really? What is she saying about the neighbor girl?" I tried to suppress my laughter, and I could tell that Mike was, too.

"Here, just look through my texts." He said handing me his phone.

**From: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**Mike! Mike! I need your help. I just ran into the neighbor girl! Like literally ran into her. I am so embarrassed.**_  
><em>_She calls me neighbor girl? I have a name!_

**To: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**How did you **_**literally**_**run into her?**

**From: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**we were both out running and she rounded a corner and hit me.**

**To: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**Seriously? You went running? Did you hear me talk to Quinn at the front door? You never run during the night, Santana, and Quinn mentioned neighbor girl does.**_  
><em>_Thanks, Mike, calling me neighbor girl_**. **_Q visited you? That bitch._

**From: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**Is Quinn the one with the nasal-y voice? Yeah, I heard her. Mike I dunno what it is about this girl, but shes just beyond words. what do I do?**_  
><em>_To infinity and beyond!_ I giggled before continuing to read the messages.

**To: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**Go for it. Whatcha got to lose?**

**From: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**Shes married…**_  
><em>_If only you knew…_

**To: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**see a wedding ring?**

**From: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**no… she has two last names…and shes breathtaking. Im putting two and two together. Also, Lexa told me one of her friends was married…**_  
><em>_Stop jumping to conclusions!_

**To: (Carlos) Santana****  
><strong>**maybe you should TALK to her, Santana. Instead of jumpin' to conclusions. Who knows? She could be single.**_  
><em>_HEY! I just said that!_

The whole entire time I was reading the conversation between Mike and Santana, I could feel my cheeks get hotter. This girl…this beautiful woman was gushing to her roommate about me. I almost wondered if she was aware that Mike knows it's me and feeds me shots like gummy bears. I don't think she knows that Mike isn't just a bartender who knows me, but he's a bartender who's my friend. I smiled as I handed Mike his phone back.

"She seriously talks about you all the time…and by that I mean I've been hearing about it since she came home from the funeral." He smirked before serving a drink to another customer. "Anyways, Rachel and Quinn came over to say hi, I think Tina told them where I lived." I smirked and looked away for a second, realizing I had spilled the beans about that. "Santana was apparently eavesdropping. Are you going to tell her you're not married?"

"But I am married, legally. And if she asks, then yes, I will tell her." I heard a commotion at the front door that sounded like two women bickering. Speak of the devil.I saw Santana arguing with the security lady in front of the bar. I laughed as she flipped the guard off before gathering her composure and walking into the bar.

"Hey, you made it!" Mike exclaimed happily. Made what? What was tonight? I knew I shouldn't have been too busy staring at Santana. I tried to remember what was so special about Santana being at the bar.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me some liqs so my vocal pipes can be readys." She said with a slight accent. That was cute. I glanced over at her, but she was too busy yelling Spanish words at Mike. I found it quite entertaining. Finally, her eyes were on me. "Hey Brits." She said plainly. Brits? Whaaa-. "I mean –ahem- Brittany."

"Hello, Santana." I waved before returning my attention to the mixed drink that lay on the bar in front of me. I wrapped my left hand around it, only to find Santana staring straight at my fingers. I looked off to the opposite direction, taking a swig of what tasted like Blue Curacao and Cranberry Vodka. She is totally checking for a wedding ring. I smiled to myself before setting the drink on the bar. Listening to Quinn's advice, I was about to take a shot in the dark and talk to her. "So, Santana… I've seen you three times, today. You sure you're not stalking me?" I joked

Her face flushed red as she bit her lower lip, "I assure you, Brittany, that I am not stalking you." She defended.

"Hey, it was a joke." I tried to redeem myself.

"Cute. Want to dance?" She asked as In The Dark by Dev started blaring over the stereo. I nodded and before I knew it, she was pulling my left hand into her own. She led me out into the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands found themselves on her waist as we danced to the beat. **_Tell me baby, if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want. _**Her hands started to move down my shoulders and then randomly through my hair. **_Late at night, I pretend we are dance-dance-dance-dance dancing in the dark._** As the song continued and flowed into the verse, Santana had turned me around so that my back was facing her front. She was really getting into this. Her hands found my hips as our bodies moved together to the beat. I felt her progressively get closer to me. I reached my hands behind me to run my fingers through her hair. Was all of this happening or was this another dream? I met this girl… like 12 hours ago. Our bodies continue to move to the beat as the heat began radiating between us. It was becoming so distinct, that I even started breaking a sweat. This girl could fucking dance. She was…

"So hot," I heard her voice rasp in my ear. I don't think she meant to say that. I turned around to see her eyes widen. She went to open her mouth and say something before running off in the opposite direction, apologizing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm mean for ending here after such a bad chapter.<strong>

**Feedback, Please. Reviews are my favorite. Sorry, I didn't reply. I feel bad, now.**

**give me your ideas :)**

**songs =**

**Feeling This - Blink 182**  
><strong>Heartbeat - Stereo Skyline<strong>  
><strong>Young - The Summer Set<strong>  
><strong>Affinity - Red Car Wire<strong>  
><strong>Save Your Heart - Mayday Parade<strong>  
><strong>In The Dark - DEV<strong>


	5. Scared

**Hello! I'm sorry I'm not keeping up with daily updating. I've been working A LOT. so I'm going to redo the schedule and say every week, I will post. Maybe one, maybe twice. Maybe all seven days, but you expect one EVERY week, I PROMISE.**

**Anyways, I kind of...had two different versions of this chapter planned out, and I went with the one I thought would be a little more realistic. The other one was cute and all, but no thanks.**

**I replied to the reviews in PM because of the mishap with the last chapter posting wrong. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short...my game is so off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. but I do own a purple hoodie. pretty spiffy, if I say so myself.**

* * *

><p>I had been sitting at the bar for the last twenty minutes. After Santana had run off, I went back to talk to Mike, but I had been silent the entire time. I felt like I had done something wrong. Was I be too hands-y when I ran my fingers through her hair? I mean, I didn't mean to make her run off. Actually, I had no idea <em>what<em> I did. All I know is that after she ran off, I was ready to go home. I sighed and got up to leave the bar when I heard the microphone tap. I turned around to see Santana standing on stage. _That's right. It's karaoke night! That's why Mike wanted her here_. I really didn't want to bail out on listening to Santana sing because I found her voice to be wonderful. I just had to think about everything.

I pushed myself off of the barstool before heading for the door. I heard Santana's voice fill the bar and my ears before I pushed the front door open. I don't know why I didn't just stay, obviously she had something to do so it's not like she ran on me for any other reason... The rush of wind came at me as I walked down the street. I forgot how cold Denver got by midnight and I am now regretting not wearing a jacket. As I reached my apartment complex, I looked at the number pad. It's not that I forgot my pass code, I never technically knew it. The pattern was locked in my memory. _#3825 _I punched in the code and waited for the doors to buzz me in.

I didn't mean to run away from the bar and Santana. It's just that all of this was happening so quickly. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the "7". The elevator ascended and I found myself leaning against the mirrored-wall. I turned around to look at my reflection. My face was flushed and my hair was a horrid sight from the wind. _God, I'm such a mess_. The elevator finally reached my floor and I entered my apartment. I threw my keys in the kitchen and headed downstairs. I pushed open my bedroom door and sulked towards the desk. I sat down and looked at the array of papers strewn across the surface. Most of them were papers for my divorce finalization. Sighing, I picked up the papers and neatly stacked them, placing them on the corner of my desk. I grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pen. I tapped my pen against the paper, thinking. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the notebook paper, I started writing.

**September 14  
>Today was Lexa's funeral. I'm still having a hard time processing everything that has happened to me in the last month. Kyle and I are getting a divorce. I signed all of the paper, as did he. Now, we just need to appear in court before it's final. I still can't believe all of this time has passed. In the past month, I seriously have gotten acquainted with alcohol. I never realized how much I was missing out on from being married at such a young age. Q's moving out of the apartment and leaving it to me. I'm happy she has Rachel, even though Rachel talks TOO much. I met a girl, today. Her name is Santana. She's run off on me twice, today. I guess I've run out on her twice, too, though. All of this in 14 hours. I'm so drawn to her and it's scaring me. After she ran out on me the second time, I figured I did something wrong. We were dancing at the bar, and she had said something, then ran off apologizing. After that, I decided I should just leave the bar. I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way before, and I know how she feels about me. She gushes about me to her roommate, who just so happens to be the bartender who became my friend over the last month. Is it all too soon? I don't know anymore. I even had a dream about her; she lived here with me. We had been dating and I woke up to those vibrant brown eyes. If I was given the chance, I'd get lost in those eyes everyday, but I feel like that sounds creepy. I guess I'll have to wait until I see her again. I hope it's soon because I really want to get to know her. I only hope for the best. At least, I know she likes me.<strong>

**-Brittany S Pierce**

I was finishing the note when I heard a faint knock upstairs. I let out an annoyed sigh before heading back upstairs to see who was at the front door. Looking through my peephole, I immediately got excited. I squealed as I opened the door to reveal Puck.

"OH MY GOD!" I could barely contain my excitement. Puck had been away for a year, touring with this rock group. "Ahh!" My scream became shrill as I jumped into Puck's arms, throwing mine around him.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled at me, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too! How did you know where I was?" I finally jumped off of him and led him into the apartment.

"Oh! Quinn called me and asked if I was coming back soon and when I said 'yes', she implicated that you were here. What happened with Kyle?"

I knew this was a question I was going to be getting for anyone from my past. "We're getting a divorce." I looked down for a second before exhaling, loudly.

"Finally came out of the closet 100%?" Puck knew me too well. I just shrugged and nodded as he continued. "I knew Colby wasn't just a 'phase'." He moved forward to embrace me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, B! I'm pretty sure Bree will be, too, when she hears." Oh yeah, Puck has been married to my older sister, Bree, for a year now.

"You think? I thought she liked Kyle?" I never had much of this conversation with my sister. She knew about Colby, but was happy when I married Kyle.

"She will be. She only wants what's best for you. Did you tell the 'rents yet?" Puck asked while grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Yeah, they said they always knew and were waiting for me to 'stop being silly, straight, and married'." I laughed remembering the conversation between my parents and me.

The rest of the night, Puck and I spent playing guitar. He was in one of the bands signed under Mr. Fabray's record label, Anywhere But Here Records. We were playing so much and getting caught up in each others' lives that we didn't realize it was 5:00 AM. Puck said he'd better head out. The band was leaving Denver in the afternoon and he needed to get back to pack up. I hugged him goodbye one last time before he kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, 'baby sis'." He said softly before heading towards the elevator. I walked back into my apartment, flopping down on the couch inside of the living room. Mr. Fabray have given me a few days off due to Alexa's death and my divorce, so I was glad I didn't have work. I closed my eyes as I felt sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>September 29<br>**

"So, was that your husband?" She asked, concerned. Before I had chance to answer, she added, "I'm sorry if that was too forward."

"Hmm?" I replied.

"The guy with a Mohawk? I saw you run and jump on him when I was coming home from the bar two weeks ago…" She sounded upset that I had left.

"What makes you think I have a husband?" I retorted.

"You have two last names, you're extremely attractive, and Alexa said one of her friends was married. Heh. Who am I kidding?"

"Maybe, you shouldn't jump to conclusions, Santana. No, he's not my husband. He's my brother-in-law, married to my sister. And as far as that… I don't have a husband…anymore."

"I'm…sorry."

It had been a long two weeks before I saw Santana again. That was probably because I was either in the studio for ungodly hours on end, or we just never ran into each other at the bar. These two weeks alone was exactly what I needed to sort my thoughts out. Mike would tell me every time I went to the bar on how much Santana would wonder where I was and if I was avoiding her. Truth is, I kind of was. But after two lovely weeks of me, myself, and I; I was ready to face the music and let her know how I felt. It was almost October, and I was leaving the studio when I saw her trying hail a taxi. I told her that on the side of town she would never get one and offered her a ride home. During the awkward elevator ride up, I asked if she wanted to hang out. _Taking initiative for once, Brittany. Kudos._I was sitting in front of TV with Santana in my living room.

She turned to look at me with a quizzical look. "I got divorced… like a week ago. So, I'm no longer Brittany Pierce-Reynolds. Just Brittany Pierce." I smiled as I saw a sign of relief in her eyes. "And in case you were about to ask, I got a divorce because I'm not straight, Santana. I finally just pushed myself out of the closet, finally." I don't know why I had just been eager to say I wasn't straight, but I was. It's not that Santana told me she was gay, but I just kind of knew it.

Santana smiled before locking eyes with me. "I want to get to know you." I blurted out. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Okay… uhm. Where to begin? My name is Santana Lopez. I'm 22 years old, studying Music Industry over at UCD. Thank God, it's my last year. I work for Soda Jerks, occasionally, so I get to go to a lot of concerts. Other times, I just work with Mike at the bar. Since he owns the chain, it brings in all of the money for both of us. I grew up in Aurora, just like 20 miles south…"

"I did, too!" I exclaimed. This world surely was small. "Where did you go to high school?"

"Uh…I… Eaglecrest." She stuttered. It was extremely cute watching her stumble over her words.

"No way! I went to Grandview." I beamed as I saw her crack a small smile. "This world is super small. My ex husband went to Eaglecrest. But he graduated like two years before me."

"That's crazy, Brit." She laughed.

"Did you always want to be in the music industry?" I questioned, remembering some of what she had told me.

"Yeah, I either want to work in recording or actually become an artist, one day." She said as she folded her hands in her lap.

I frowned at the distance between us because all I wanted to do was be close to her, just to see what it felt like. "Well, get your degree and I bet you anything, I could get you a job with a record label. Fresh out of College, Quinn and I got one working for her dad."

"That'd be awesome. What record label do you guys work for?" She scooted closer, I don't know if it was because she wanted to feel close to me, or she was just trying to listen better.

"Anywhere But Here Records." Her eyes got wide. "I'm being serious, though, San. If Quinn or I put in a good word, you practically have the job. I think he's actually looking for more artists to sign, too. My brother in law, the one you thought was my husband, has a band signed under the record label." I saw her megawatt smile before she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"That would be amazing. Thank you!" Her breath felt hot against my neck, but I didn't even mind. She pulled away, still smiling, and looked me straight in the eyes. There was hardly any distance between our faces and I felt the butterflies flutter their way back into the pit of my stomach.

We sat there for about a minute before I finally spoke up. "I'm so scared." That's all I said. That's all I could say. She stared at me for a few more seconds. The silence was too much to take, so I pushed myself forward to connect my lips with hers. The butterflies in my stomach started dancing. I slowly pulled away before ducking my head down. I don't know why I kissed her. I guess I just needed to be sure all of these things I've been feeling for her were accurate. There could have been more to my feelings than I was actually aware. "Sorry…" I whispered, "I just… I'm…"

I stopped talking. I didn't know what else to say. _I'm scared. I'm scared of committing to someone after I just met them. I'm scared that I like them so much but I hardly know them. I'm scared that shell realize there's better our there than me and leave_. "Scared, I know… don't worry, Brittany, I am too."


	6. I'll Try My Best

**Didn't have time to edit or reply to reviews. Sorry guys. I have work in 20 minutes, but I really wanted to post this.**

**Song = Prove you Wrong by He Is We. I do not own this or Glee :/**

* * *

><p>There was a comfortable, yet awkward silence shared between the two of us. I kissed Santana, she didn't kiss back. I'm scared, she's scared. We're right on schedule. We had been silent for about five minutes before I heard my cell phone go off.<p>

I mouthed 'one second' before getting up off of the couch to go get it. The number was unknown, but I answered it anyways.

"This is Brittany speaking." I chirped into my phone. After a year of working in the studio, I got so accustomed to answering my phone that way.

"Do you always sound so formal when you answer the phone, B?" I heard Mike's voice on the other line.

"Not usually, sir." I replied, making it sound like a work call. I had specifically asked Mike to get me information on Santana. It's not like I was stalking her, but this was new territory for me and there was no way in hell I was going to mess it up. "What did you find out about the recording?"

"Well, Ms. Pierce, the recording sounds excellent. You'll be happy with the work! I think the artist might have been a bit frightened, but it's easy to calm them down. I was thinking maybe you could use the 'Pierce' Charm to get the artist to warm up! I'm sure they'd greatly appreciate it, if you know what I mean. Otherwise, it looks like smooth sailing from here." Mike and I learned to talk in code, seeing as we did this often. "However, the artist did text me, today, saying you would be talking with them and that they were scared of your answer, but I think they're going to ask you to set up another _date_to record."

"Thank you so much for that, Mr. Fabray! I will definitely keep that in mind. Is that all?" I practically rushed out of my mouth.

"That's it Ms. Pierce. Thank you for your time, and keep that artist happy!" I heard him say before the line went dead on the other end. I smiled widely, this meant that Santana may be asking me out on a date and I knew my answer was so going to be 'yes'.

After my good news conversation with 'Mr. Fabray' –cough- Mike, I couldn't help but smile the whole Santana was at my house. Nothing was said about the kiss, but it didn't put a damper on the mood. We just continued to talk about our lives and anything we had in common. Santana had told me about her last relationship and how her ex left her after three years for someone else. She told me how after that; every hug, every kiss, every touch had felt like a lie to her.

"I just felt like…everything was wrong. I haven't even seen anyone in a year and a half because of that. Being cheated on was one of the worst feelings in my life."

It was around 10:00 PM when Santana said that she should head across the hall. Currently, we were standing by my front door.

"I wish I didn't have to go, Brit." Santana spoke up, "However, I do have class at 7:45 and I have yet to write my eight page paper." I watched her twiddle her thumbs while she spoke. She breathed out a tiny laugh.

"It's honestly okay, Santana. I completely understand. UCD kicked my ass." I laughed, trying to make her smile. _That's all I need to see, her smile._

She half-smiled, "We should…do this again something…" She started and I could tell how nervous she was. "I mean, if you want. It's just…today was one of the first times I've felt happy without alcohol." I was surprised by her honesty. I wasn't really listening to everything she was saying, I was too busy thinking about how cute her rambling was. I just continued to smile. "And I know it's weird asking, but can I get your number?" She waved her phone around before I nodded and she handed it over. I handed her my iPhone before entering my number in her phone. Saved under **Brittany S(Pierce). **I hope she gets the joke because if she doesn't then I made a fool out of myself.

"It's a miracle how you people work these things." She mused as she attempted to figure out how to enter and save her number. I looked down at her Blackberry Curve before realizing she didn't have a touch screen.

"Eh, you get used to it, eventually." I admitted. She handed me my phone with a number typed out on the screen. I saved her number to my phone and slid it back into my pocket.

She went to open my front door before pausing and turning around again. "So…dinner? Tomorrow?" She asked softly trying not to act like a complete nervous wreck. I found it adorable.

"I'd love to." I replied almost instantly, my lips forming a smile.

"Great!" She exhaled, "I'll come get you at like 7. Not that it's THAT far anyways." She chuckled as she finally opened the door. I really wanted to walk her across the hall, but I didn't want to push things. I walked her out to the little "Welcome" mat in front of the apartment. I don't understand why Quinn put a welcome mat on carpet in front of the door, but it was "home-y". She pulled me in for a quick hug before whispering "See you tomorrow" in my ear. As soon as she pulled away, I felt my fingertips on her skin while my fingers wrapped around her wrist. I didn't know what I was really doing, it was kind of impulse. I pulled her back in before placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. I played it safe by not _kissing_her fully because last time, she didn't kiss back, but a kiss on the cheek seemed like "best friend" or "couple" territory to me.

Her lips pulled into a full blown grin. "Yeah," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned in my doorway, watching Santana make it across the hall without _any_tigers mauling her. After she made it inside, I closed the door with my back against the door and sighed in happiness. I brought my arms to my chest like a little school girl before running into the basement.

I've never felt as inspired as I did now, and I totally knew what I was going to do at work, tomorrow. I was going to record a song.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP<em>. I rubbed my eyes as the alarm blared throughout my bedroom. With ceilings as high as the ones in our apartment, our alarms didn't even have to be on full blast because the walls would echo the annoying noise ten times worse. I groaned as I got out of bed and shuffled my way across the room to shut the alarm off. If there was one trick I learned in college, it was to put your alarm clock as far away from your bed as possible, that way you had to physically get up to turn it off. After turning the alarm off, I retreated into my bathroom to shower and do all of that morning jazz before heading off to work.

The day had started out great until about 11 AM. I had been at work for four hours already and there was no progress at all. Mr. Fabray had Quinn and I working the sound booth while a band recorded their demo. Since the sound booth was all too familiar to us, we sat in silence and threw things at each other. I told Quinn about my idea to write a song and thought it was a great idea. So, I started writing out the lyrics and put Quinn in charge of coming up with something catchy.

Three hours later and we were just wrapping up the last recording session of the day. On our lunch break, Quinn and I spent most of the time going over the song I was writing. I pressed the button that led into the other room and spoke into the intercom.

"All right, fellows. Great track today! Quinn's going to process it and mix it together and by tomorrow, we should have our finished product." I let go of the button before smiling at Quinn. She groaned.

"Do I really have to mix that?" She whined.

"Naw, I'll get that uh new assistant to do it. Whatshername?" I raised my eyebrows trying to remember the darn girl's name, but nothing was ringing a bell. If you hadn't noticed, I'm terrible with names. "Katherine? Kaitlyn? Katrina? Katarina?"

"Her name is Katie, so I guess you're close enough." Quinn joked. "Anyways, here's the intro to the song." She handed me her sheet music. "I'll be back in a second, I'm going to find Finn, I know he's around here somewhere and I know he knows how to play the drums!" She threw her fist in the air before running out of the room like a jet plane. I sat and stared at the sheet music, it was for piano.

I exited the sound booth and entered one of the music rooms. In the middle sat a piano. I ran my fingers along the ivory keys before sitting down and laying the sheet music across the stand. I practiced for about five minutes until Quinn came back into the room with Finn, Alex, and Sam. I smiled at the three boys before showing them what Quinn had written and told them to kind of improvise while I was singing and we'd see how it went from there. Quinn pleaded to let her play the piano part just so she could feel involved.

Three tries into the song and I think everyone got it down. "All right guys, one more time from the top, then I'm going home." I chuckled before I heard Quinn start with the piano.

I held the microphone up to about an inch from my lips and joined in as I heard Finn start drumming

_**You're the one with a real nice smile**_  
><em><strong>But a broken heart inside.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gave it all, gave it to a girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I think she lost her mind.<strong>_

_**Are you given up and done?**_  
><em><strong>Are you through with all this?<strong>_  
><em><strong>All you tired of the pain; torn to pieces?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you let me try?<strong>_

_**Tell me it's all right,**_  
><em><strong>Just for one night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show you how to feel like;<strong>_  
><em><strong>What it feels like<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be hugged, to be kissed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, I can be that part of you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll try my best.<strong>_

_**I'm the girl, I can make you smile**_  
><em><strong>And I promise to be true.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give it all,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll give until there's nothing left to lose.<strong>_

_**Don't say you're given up and done**_  
><em><strong>That you're through with all this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you're tired of the pain; torn to pieces.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you let me try?<strong>_

_**Tell me it's all right,**_  
><em><strong>Just for one night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show you how to feel like;<strong>_  
><em><strong>What it feels like<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be hugged, to be kissed,<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be thought of and to be missed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can be that part of you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me be that part of you.<strong>_

_**I see that you're breaking,**_  
><em><strong>Your heart is breaking.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here's my hand if you'll take it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can make it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of all of this mess,<strong>_  
><em><strong>No more stress.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can be that part of you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll try my best.<strong>___

__I listened carefully as Sam played his little rhythm guitar solo before the bridge of the song.

_**Give me your heart,  
>I don't want a pierce or part,<br>I want it all,  
>I want you to fall<br>Just a little bit.  
>Take that leap of faith if you want to.<br>Don't let that broken heart haunt you.**_

_**Can you let me try?**_

_**Tell me it's all right,**_  
><em><strong>Just for one night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show you how to feel like;<strong>_  
><em><strong>What it feels like<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be hugged, to be kissed,<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be thought of and to be missed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can be that part of you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me be that part of you.<strong>_

_**I see that you're breaking,**_  
><em><strong>Your heart is breaking.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here's my hand if you'll take it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can make it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of all of this mess,<strong>_  
><em><strong>No more stress.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can be that part of you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll try my best, oh, oh.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll try my best (We can make it out).<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can be that part of you, I'll try my best.<strong>_

The song faded out and almost instantaneously I heard Quinn scream "YEAHH WOO." I think she was a little more excited about this song than I was. I laughed as I put the microphone back on the stand before heading towards the door. I heard the boys comment on how it felt good to be performing with me again, seeing as I was so hot and cold with writing songs. I knew that all of the things I had put into that song were specifically for Santana, but like I said, I hadn't been this inspired in a long time. Maybe one day, she'll hear this. I actually really want her to hear this. It's everything I want to say to her, but I don't know if I can.

I headed back to my office to pick up my jacket and my purse. I grabbed my cell phone and checked for any missed calls or voicemails or even texts.

**Mike Chang (Received 5:19 PM)  
>You've got Santana all worked up about dinner… She's freaking out and it's not even seven yet. I swear you guys better get together after this because seeing her freak out and clean our house is the scariest thing I've seen in awhile.<strong>

**Mike Chang (Sent 6:09 PM)  
>Oh hush, Mike, you know that you enjoy seeing Santana clean! Well, I would… never mind. I'm on my way home, now. I'll let you know how dinner goes. It's one date, Mr. Chang. I don't think we'll die. Maybe we will get together ;) who knows.<strong>

I laughed as I put my phone into my purse and exchanging it for my car keys. As I was heading out and locking my office, I saw Quinn run extremely fast down the hallway.

"WAIT, B!" She screamed, "DON'T GO. I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU." She almost ran into me before catching her balance by using my shoulders. "Whew! Anyways, here." She handed me a CD that had no writing on it.

"What's this, Q?"

"Your song. I had Artie record us while we were in the room…" Quinn admitted, "I figured that if you ever wanted to show your lady friend that you could one day. You sound great on it, Britt." She pulled me in for a hug.

"Quinn, I love your hugs, but uhm… I have a date in like 40 minutes and it takes me like 20 to get home…" I heard say 'oh' before letting go of me and pushing me towards the parking garage.

The drive home was quicker than usual, traffic was usually a bitch on this side of town, but not today. I got home around 6:30 which gave me plenty of time to get ready.

I had settled on a simple electric blue v-neck with black skinny jeans and a pair of my white and black Vans. I wanted to keep things pretty simple, I mean it was just dinner. It was kind of like a date, right? I mean this _was _a date…right? I took my hair out of the ponytail it had been in all day and let it fall past my shoulders. I decided to leave it alone because it was wavy in all the right places. Content, I headed upstairs to watch TV for the remaining fifteen minutes.

It was exactly 7 PM when I heard Santana knocking on my door. Smiling, I got up from the couch and turned the TV off. I looked around my apartment for anything else that I may have missed. I ran towards the door and opened it to find Santana twiddling her thumbs as usual and staring upwards towards the ceiling. She was wearing a bright red t-shirt with the words "Take Action!" strewn across the front. Over her shirt was a plain leather jacket and she was wearing blue shorts that looked like she had cut them into shorts herself. I stared at her for a good minute before clearing my throat.

"Hey Brit." I heard her say as she focused her attention back towards me. "Ready to go?" She asked as she held out her arm for me take.

I linked my arm with her before closing my apartment door. "As ready as I'll ever be, San."


	7. Face The Facts

**Hello lovelys, I present you with Chapter 6 (Technically 7). I want to give a special thanks to my friend, Ari, for helping me brainstorm this Chapter :) she was a real help. This chapter seems more realistic.**

**lileyfan1415:** you have no idea how grateful I am that you've been here with me from the beginning. continue being amazing and keep up those reviews, I love hearing what you think!

**SGAFirefly: **I also want to thank you for being here from the beginning. It really means a lot to me. :)

**To all of my Story Alert-ers and stuff. If this story is on an alert or favorite, you should share it with your friends. I can only promise it'll get better. This is also the first story I've written that has passed six chapters. So I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: Glee = not mine. Nothing = mine except the words I have just written. No characters belong to me, however. Sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Face The Facts<strong>

Santana and I had arrived at The Cheesecake Factory around 20 minutes later. One our way there, we walked arm in arm, talking about our day. I had mentioned to Santana that I finally recorded a song. She had asked me if she was allowed to hear it, but before I could answer, we entered the restaurant. _Thank God. I don't know how Santana would react if I showed her a song I wrote about/to her_. Santana had given the hostess her name and I must say, I was more than impressed. She had actually planned all of this ahead, not even Kyle would do that. I looked around the restaurant, it was packed. It was a Friday, after all. We were seated and Santana shed off her jacket. I slid into the booth and smiled as I sat face to face with her. She smiled back, nervously, as the waitress appeared.

"Welcome to The Cheesecake Factory!" She exclaimed, "My name is Ally and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you two off with anything to drink?"

Santana set down her menu before speaking up, "Uh…yeah… can we get a bottle of whatever the best wine is?"

"Of course, miss. I just need to see both of your IDs." Ally had said.

We both nodded as we pulled out our driver licenses, handing them to Ally. After she checked them, she handed each one back before scribbling on her tablet of paper. "Anything else, ladies?"

"Water, no ice." We both replied at the same time. I smiled towards Santana. _Looks like we have more in common than we thought._

The rest of dinner went great. We made small chat throughout the whole meal. By the end of dinner and an extremely delicious piece of cheesecake, we decided it was time to head out soon. Santana and I were arguing over the bill.

"Brittany… I asked you, so let me pay." She argued.

"I know, but let me at least pay for dessert." I pleaded. "Heh… we sound like a couple." I barely whispered.

"Hmm?" I heard her question. 'Damn…she heard me.'.

"Nothing." I said covering my mouth with my hands, like it was going to help.

Santana reached for the check. "HA!" she cheered, "I win." She stuck her tongue out at me like a little kid and I returned the gesture.

After the very pricey bill was paid, Santana excused herself to the restroom. I sat in the booth, taking occasional sips of the win the waitress had left for us until we were ready to leave. I all of the sudden had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as a familiar head of blonde hair passed.

_Please don't see me. PLEASE don't see me._ I thought as the figure stopped. _Shit, they saw me…_ The person turned around and I was faced with slate blue eyes.

"I can't believe it… Is that Brittany Susan Pierce?" I heard the voice say, "I haven't seen you since our falling out."

"Colby…" I replied cautiously, "Yeah….not since 2006. Still seeing the girl you left me for?" I asked bitterly.

"Nope, I dumped her like a year and a half ago," A smirk was plastered on her face. "Still with Kyle? Where is that husband of yours?" I wanted nothing more than to punch that fucking smirk right off of her face. I clenched my fists as she asked the last question.

"We got a divorce…not that you care." I spat back.

"So who are you seeing now? I mean you wouldn't just come here by your lonesome? Still breaking hearts, I see, Britt." Colby's eyes seemed to darken as I bit my lower lip.

She was still as beautiful as she was back when we were together. She still had the same blonde hair and the same slate blue eyes. The same blue eyes that were burning holes into me right about now. She still looked at me the way she used to. _This is ridiculous._I continued to chew on my lower lip, figuring out what to even say to Colby. That's when it hit me that Colby was now touching my shoulder. Her thumb caressed over my shoulder and I just sat still. I didn't push her away, I didn't hit her, I just sat still. It was almost as if Colby understood what I was going through, but I still wanted to believe that she was just evil.

"I…uhm…I'm here with…" I stuttered. _Just perfect. Still stuttering around her._

"Hey Brit, are you ready…" Santana walked up to the booth to see Colby talking to me, "…to go? What is she doing here?" Santana stared Colby up and down and her smile turned into a frown. _Wait…they know each other?_ Colby rolled her eyes removing her hand from my shoulder.

"Wow, San. Nice to see you, too. Small world we live in." I swear if she keeps smirking I am going to kill her. "You look good these days, Santana."

"Fuck you." Santana said while grabbing my arm, "Come on, Brittany. Let's go."

We walked out of the restaurant in an uncomfortable silence. What are the odds that my ex girlfriend and Santana know each other? I took one look over my shoulder to watch Colby laugh as we walked away. I used every ounce of will power I had not to go back and deck her in the face.

* * *

><p>I hated the fact that I still let Colby get to me. It's not that I meant to, it's just how I was around her. Santana and I just kept walking down the street until we reached the skatepark. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, only to replay the first day I ever met Colby here. The first glances, the first handshakes, the first smiles, the first words; everything was running through my head. I sighed heavily as I opened my eyes. I hadn't said anything the entire walk there. I mean what was I supposed to say? Santana didn't say anything either and I didn't expect her to. Our great night suddenly turned into silence and awkwardness as we continued walking, all because of Colby.<p>

"How do you know Colby?" Santana finally asked while we were approaching the skatepark.

"Uh…she's my ex girlfriend. She broke up with me for someone else. God, some days I really want to slap her." I sat down on the bench that outlined the skatepark.

I heard Santana scoff. "So that's why her hand was on your shoulder and she was smiling that infamous smile of hers."

"What's that supposed to mean, Santana?"

"It means that you looked very fucking comfortable around Colby." She slightly threw her hands up in the air. "Ay dios mío, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo ahora mismo. Esto essimplemente perfecto."

"She was comforting me because of my divorce. It's not that fucking easy to just up and leave the last five years of your life!" My hands hit the concrete bench as I pushed myself off of it. We were standing face to face, almost glaring daggers at each other. "And why does it even matter? Colby and I are through. There is nothing between us anymore."

"That's not what it looked like, Brittany. So what, if Kyle were just around to comfort you about a break up while you're on a date with someone, you wouldn't think twice about letting him touch you?"

"I didn't have time to think!" I was screaming. I never screamed. I hardly ever raised my voice. "She put her hand on my shoulder and then you walked up! I don't have feelings for Colby. Those ended in September of 2006!"

"You don't get it! Do you not see what she's trying to do, Brittany?" Santana argued back, "I KNOW COLBY. I know exactly how she is."

It was my turn to scoff. I dated Colby, how could Santana possibly know more about the girl than I did? I mean, I dated Colby for 8 months. "Yeah? How do you know that? Why do you always fucking jump to conclusions, Santana? You sit here and you accuse me of seeing my ex after we broke up five years ago, and yet, you have not given me any reason why Colby is as treacherous as you're implying she is. I mean, I know she's a bad person, but you're getting worked up about her touching my fucking shoulder, Santana. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Why are you so fucking mad about Colby and me talking?"

"Because I'm the one she fucking left you for!" _Ouch, that hurt._ "Are you happy, now? Are you all rainbows and sunshine? She left you for me and then cheated on me. She's never fucking changed! Jesus, Brittany. Do you fucking get it now? And one more thing, if you're still not over your ex husband, why are you here? If you were so freaking happy with him, why even get divorced?" I could feel all of this tension radiate between us. I was just waiting to see who exploded first.

"I'm here because I fucking like you, okay?" I yelled before storming off towards the road that led back to the apartments we live in.

"Brittany…I…" I heard Santana call out. I just kept walking, straight on home. I reached the door when I heard running behind me and turned around to be nearly tackled by Santana. She caught her balance and stared directly into my eyes. "I didn't mean to blow up on you." She then looked down at the ground as I entered the passcode to let us into the apartment building.

"Hey…San?" I asked her. I don't know what I wanted to say, but I wanted to stare into her eyes.

"Yeah, Britt?" She mumbled while staring at the ground still.

"Can you at least look at me?" I questioned. Her head raised a little and I cracked a smile. "I'm not mad at you. It's life, stuff like this happens. I guess I just…overreacted."

"Brittany, has this ever happened to you? Your best friend's cousin, who is your neighbor, is the girl your ex girlfriend left you for; and that's how you ended up married to a man that you are now divorced from?" Santana looked back at the ground rubbing her forehead with her left hand.

"No…but I'm just saying… I didn't mean to get mad and yell at you, I'm not usually like this. And listen, people are connected whether we like it or not. And look…I like… like you a lot. I don't want this to get messed up because we've dated the same girl…" I explained, "I feel like every lesbian knows each other, that's at least what I got out of that show The L Word." I heard her chuckle. "What I mean is… it is a small world, obviously, but I don't care. I want to keep seeing you. You make me feel something I never felt before; not with Kyle and not with Colby. I mean…it's your choice, but I don't want you to walk away from this…whatever this is. I know you're guarded because Colby hurt you, you have every reason to be. She hurt me, too. She's just a bad person who we don't need to associate with. I'm sorry you thought we had something going on back at the restaurant. I just didn't have time to process that she was touching me before you showed up. I'm terrible at this…this talking thing..." She looked up from the ground and into my eyes. "Can you…I mean…can I show you something?"

Santana nodded and I grabbed her hand and led her into the apartment building. As the elevator ascended to our level, I pulled the CD Quinn had given me out of my purse.

"You're giving me a CD because you don't know what to say?" She asked extremely confused.

"It's the song… I recorded today? It's everything I want to say, but I don't know how. I mean, I could try but I would probably end up ranting like Q's annoying girlfriend. I honestly don't know how she puts up with all of that jibber jabber." I chuckled.

Santana smiled before linking my pinkie with hers and walking towards her apartment. I had never physically been in her apartment, but when I entered it, I was extremely shocked. It harbored an "at home" feel that I couldn't help but smile. Santana led us to the living room where I sat down on the couch.

"Uh…do you possibly have headphones?" I asked. "I didn't get to listen to this…Quinn recorded it behind my back and I'd rather not hear my voice…"

She nodded before plugging in a pair of headphones that sat on the coffee table. I assumed it was for someone who was watching TV and didn't want to disturb the other roommate. Luckily, I didn't have the problem. She set them on her head before inserting the disc into the tray and pressing play.

The whole entire song, Santana sported the more concentrated look on her face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking because her expression from so flat. _Good job, Brittany. You've probably scared off this girl. Pathetic. You're fucking pathetic. She's probably thinking 'Why would a girl I hardly know write this song about me?' Cool, you found inspiration again, but seriously, Brittany__**. Damn it, I don't need your commentary right now, brain.**__ She's probably going to make you leave, now._

I sat patiently waiting for Santana to have some sort of reaction. She pulled the headphones off and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. I was only hoping that she didn't take this the wrong way. After a minute of her not saying anything, I decided I should probably apologize.

"Look…I know I probably…over stepped boundaries because I just met you and all…" I started, "It's just…well, like I told you before, I've never felt this way with Colby or Kyle. And like, I know that we both have problems are we're both hurting and we both have things to get over, but I want to try to be there for you. I want to try to be that person because I never was. I just want to try my best for you because YOU deserve that. You deserve so much more than you've been through. I'm not asking for forever, Santana, I'm just asking for a chan—…" Her lips pressed softly against mine, cutting me off in the middle of yet another 'Berry Rant'. It had taken me by surprise that I completely forget to kiss her back. She started pulling away, and I whimpered at the lack of contact. I guess we're even now. I kissed her and she didn't kiss me back, and she just kissed me and I didn't kiss her back. Her eyes looked up towards mine while she let out a sigh of relief.

"I…uh…" She stammered. I could feel the heat radiating between the couple of inches that were between us. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I breathed out, reaching for the collar of her shirt and pulling her back in. Our lips collided and moved slowly in sync. What started out slow and sweet became heated and hungry. I felt Santana bite down on my lower lip as I let out a soft moan, my hands still gripping the collar of her shirt. I held onto her like my life depended on it. I felt her tongue graze my lip and instantly granted her access. Our tongues were dancing with each other, fighting for dominance. I felt her fingertips tip toe around my collar bone, sending shivers throughout my body. I wanted more but didn't know how far to push it. Santana's hands snaked around my waist as she pulled me on top of her. What seemed like hours was only a matter of minutes. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear Mike come through the door. I heard him clear his throat, jumping away from Santana. I felt like a little teenager girl who just got caught by her parents. Santana's cheeks flushed pink before she straightened out her shirt.

"Hello, Santana…Brittany." He winked at me, "Tina and I were…just going downstairs." He snickered and my eyes were wide. I was so embarrassed I put my face in my hands.

"Mkay." Santana mumbled before using her finger to lift my chin, looking at me with that longing in her eyes. She ducked her head down in attempt to capture my lips again when I stopped her.

My breathing was getting heavy and my speech, short of steady. "Maybe…we should go to my apartment…where no one else lives." I managed to breathe out. She nodded and we pulled ourselves off of the couch.

As soon as we were out the door, our attack on each others lips continued. We stumbled backwards towards my apartment door. I fumbled with my keys, trying not to break away from the kiss. I successfully got my key into the slot and unlocked the door. Santana was pushed against it and I pulled away for a quick second to look into her eyes. I returned my lips to hers while pressing down on the door handle. _Weird, I didn't leave my TV on, did I? _I thought when I heard the TV from inside my apartment. I shook off the thought and pushed my body closer to Santana. The weight and pressure caused us to fall backwards into my apartment through the door and break apart. I stood motionless as I saw two figures on the couch jump and break apart. My mouth was agape and my eyes went wide. _What did I just walk in on?_

"Shit, B…I didn't think you'd be home…" Quinn started, trying to cover her chest. _Please, tell me I didn't walk in on Quinn and the hobbit_. I instantly closed my eyes trying to get the image out of my head. "Shit, this was a horrible idea." Quinn said suspiciously.

Santana gulped loudly and I opened my eyes to look at the other person on the couch. "Colby…?" _Are you fucking kidding me?_


	8. Messed Up

**The official word count of this chapter is 4,004. a record for me. It takes up 10 pages on Microsoft Word.**

**I spent two days editing, so I'm seriously hoping my skimming didn't miss anything.**

**To my reviewer who wanted drama, you've got drama. I am super dramatic in this chapter, FYI.**

**_I don't own anything...just wishful thinking._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Messed Up<strong>

"Colby…?" _Are you fucking kidding me? _I stood there, frozen. Was this real life? Santana's ex girlfriend, who happened to be my ex girlfriend, the one we _JUST_ saw at The Cheesecake Factory; was now, in fact, sleeping with my best friend. My best friend has a girlfriend…she's had a girlfriend a year and a half.

"I think I better…" Colby started while grabbing all of the clothes off of the floor. "Bye." She breezed past Santana and me, exiting the apartment. Quinn sat there with her hands held to her bare chest. I can only imagine how awkward this might be for Santana.

"Uh…can you go grab her one of my shirts from my room?" I softly asked and Santana just nodded. She ran down the stairs and I was staring at Quinn. Her demeanor screamed drunk. "Q…? Are you okay? Are you drunk?" She swayed back and forth, nodding her head. "I'm going to make you something to drink. Tea? We still have your favorite." She was clenching onto her shoulders, frazzled and embarrassed, and she just kept nodding. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to prepare her tea. Santana had just returned from downstairs with a t-shirt for Quinn. While the water was in the tea pot, I walked back over to Q and sat down next to her, taking her hands in mine. "Honey…what happened? Just a couple weeks ago, you were happy with Rachel… did you two break up?"

Quinn shook her head 'no'. The tea kettle whistled and I left her side for a minute to finish making her tea. I brought her back her glass and started rubbing her back. She took small sips as she tried to breathe through her sobs. "Rachel hasn't been home in days. She's been too busy with work that she's just like completely forgotten about me. It's like I don't exist anymore." She sat the cup down on the coffee table, curling up in the fetal position on the couch. I just listened to her cry, trying my hardest to comfort her. Santana stood behind the back of our couch with her hand on the top of it. She flicked her eyes to look in my direction before she focused her attention back at Quinn. Quinn's sobs died down as she started to fall asleep and her breathing evened out. I sighed getting up, motioning Santana to follow me. We walked downstairs and entered my bedroom. Santana sat down on my bed, tapping her fingers on her legs.

"I can't believe all of this has happened, today." Santana finally spoke up, laughing softly under her breath.

"I know… it's been a crazy day." I started, "I'm still trying to process everything."

"I know. So… did Quinn cheat on Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Yeah… she did. I don't really like Rachel. She's kind of odd and short and she talks a lot, but I still feel bad for her." I sighed. "I hope Quinn tells her…"

"Yeah. I'd rather be told that I was cheated on than find out through other means. It hurts more that way. I mean if Quinn can be honest with her girlfriend then it softens the blow. It still sucks." Santana said. "What are you going to do about Quinn?"

"Well, she can obviously stay the night, but I don't know. I say she works things out with Rachel, but if she needs to crash her for a bit, I can't say 'no.' I mean she did let me live here for her." I rubbed my face with my hands, realizing the situation this puts me in.

Santana and I had continued sitting on my bed, talking about anything and everything to keep our minds off of what occured. I was leaning against my wall and Santana was lying next to me. Her eyes were opening and closing, slowly. She inhaled deeply and turned to look at me.

"I think I should head home…" She whispered. "I'm falling asleep on you." She smiled at me as she fought with herself to get up.

"Or…you can stay tonight…" I suggested. I closed my eyes, not knowing what I was doing. I just told Santana she can spend the night while my drunk best friend is upstairs. I exhaled sharply, waiting for her response.

"Okay." She replied simply.

"Do you want a pair of shorts to sleep in?" I asked as I got up to go change my clothes. She nodded and I rummaged through my drawers, pulling out a pair of track shorts. I walked back over to my bed and handed them to her. "Bathroom's all yours." I smiled, watching her get up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Thank you." She said turning around to face me before heading into the bathroom. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before Santana re-entered my room, carrying her jeans. She set them over the back of my computer chair and looked towards the bed. "Which side is yours?" She asked politely.

"The right." I replied, cracking a small smile at her.

"Good." She giggled, "Mine's the left." We both crawled into my bed, throwing the covers over our bodies. We were about six inches away from touching, I was unsure of what was okay to do. I didn't know if she liked to be the big spoon or little spoon or if she didn't even like cuddling while she slept. I played it safe by lying on my left side to face her.

"Night, San." I said quietly, hitting the light switch I had installed next to my bed.

"Goodnight, Brit-Brit." She muttered before falling asleep.

My eyes fluttered open and the room was still dark. The clock that projected onto my wall read 2:24 AM. I let out a deep breath and wondered why I was so comfortable. It took a minute for me to fully wake up and notice that Santana's back was pressed against my front and my arms were wrapped around her waist. _When did this happen?_ I slowly unwrapped my arms, trying my best not to wake the Latina. Sighing, I rolled over to my side of the bed, feeling the cold pillow hit my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep when I felt the bed shift and an arm was draped over my shoulder. I smiled at the contact before grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to me. _I wondered if she thought I was subconsciously doing it or if she thought I was asleep, but it doesn't matter because I am definitely cuddling with Santana Lopez._

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with my face nuzzled into the crook of Santana's neck and our legs tangled together. Her arm was around my waist, as was my arm around hers. She was already up and was running her fingers through my hair. I let out a sigh of contentment, feeling my breath against her neck.<p>

"Good morning." She chirped happily. She placed a soft kiss on my forehead, continuing to stroke my hair.

"Morning, Santana." I mumbled into her neck. She giggled as I felt my lips vibrate against her skin when I spoke. I looked up to see her brown eyes flick down towards mine. She ducked her head down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled as I kissed her back.

"Did you want to go get breakfast with me?" She asked once we had pulled away.

"Mhmm." I nodded before snuggling back into her neck.

"That means we have to get up, silly." She laughed as she moved her smooth legs away from mine. I pulled her waist closer to me, trying not to lose complete body contact from her.

"But I don't want to!" I whined, my face still buried, "I want to stay here with you." I had suddenly realized how childish I was acting.

Santana, once again, ran her fingers through my hair. "You'll be with me all day, if you want to. It's Saturday, Brit." She reasoned.

Finally, we got out of bed after a few more stolen glances and mini make out sessions. Santana had gone home to change into newer clothes while I did the same at my house. I glanced over my shoulder as I came up the stairs to see Quinn, still in the fetal position, and still out like a light bulb on the couch. I opened a drawer in the kitchen and grabbed a sticky note, leaving it on the coffee table before leaving to Santana's.

_Q,  
>help yourself to anything. This is, after all, your apartment still. I'm out with Santana, if you need me, just call me. Try to hang in there, sweetheart. I love you,<em>

_Brittany_

We sat at the table in the small diner, waiting for the usual coffee. It was quiet this morning, which was surprising, especially at 10:00am. Wasn't isn't the mainstream thing to go to breakfast every freaking weekend? Because that's what I thought and the café was almost completely empty. Not that I was complaining or anything, it was actually very soothing.

Santana and I had finally gotten our coffee and ordered our food.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Santana asked, I could tell she was trying to make small talk about our little cuddle/make out session that happened in the last 12 hours.

"Comfortably." I replied eyeing my coffee then her. "And yourself?"

"Ditto." She pressed her lips together, and took the left side of her lower lip between her teeth.

Our food had arrived and we ate over silence. I wanted so bad to continue to talk about what happened, but I couldn't find the words. The entire time, we had stolen glances at each other and shared smiles. Once we were finished, we were once again arguing over the bill.

"You paid last night, I'm paying today."

"But I asked YOU, again. Let me pay, Brittany."

We had been tugging at the check for the last few minutes. I wondered if anyone thought we were weird for acting like kids around each other, but I found solace in it. She finally let go and allowed me to pay.

"Santana?" I asked.

"Yeah, B?"

"I was wondering if…" My phone started ringing loudly in my pocket. I apologized softly before reading the caller ID. I held my finger up to indicate 'one second' as I got out of the booth and over towards the bathroom. _Why is Mr. Fabray calling me?_ "This is Brittany Pierce speaking."

"Brittany! How are you, dear?" He chirped into the receiver.

"I'm good, I'm good. Yourself, sir?"

"Just wonderful, but I can't get a hold of my precious daughter. Are you busy, today? Lucy was supposed to finish up your guys' song and she never answered her phone. I was wondering if you'd come down and do her vocal tracks for her. I promised the boys the single would be out by today!"

"I'd be more than honored, sir. Would it be all right if I brought some company?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes. I didn't want to be without Santana all day.

"Of course, dear!" Mr. Fabray said, "Anything for my other daughter. Thank you so much, Brittany. I'll definitely owe you one." He hung up the phone and I headed back towards the booth.

"That was Quinn's dad… I have to go to the studio today. Do you want to come with?" Santana nodded as she sipped her coffee. I held out my hand and led her out of the café.

We arrived at the studio 30 minutes later and were greeted by Mr. Fabray. I had given Santana a mini tour of the studio before we headed off for the sound booth.

"Hey Artie!" I exclaimed. Artie was sitting at the mixer, staring intently at it. He broke away and smiled.

"Hey B!" He replied, "Hey B's friend!"

"Artie, this is Santana. Santana this is Artie. He helps us with the recording." Artie extended his hand out to Santana's and she shook it. "Anyways, Quinn's not here so I guess I'm recording the vocals, today?"

"Just for the demo, please."

"Done." I smiled towards Santana. "You can sit in here with Artie, I got to go into there and sing, now." I don't know why I felt so confident. Usually, I would hate it if someone heard me sing, but I felt confident around Santana. Maybe a little nervous, but it was nothing too big. She nodded and I left the room to go sit in the recording room. I slid the headphones over my head so I could hear the song playing and know where to sing.

"Are you ready, B?" I heard Artie speak through the intercom in the sound booth. I held my thumbs up. He was still pressing the button and I heard him say "Watch the magic happen," to Santana.

I smiled as the sound of acoustic guitar filled the headphones.

_**I don't know but...  
>I think I maybe fallin' for you<br>Dropping so quickly  
>Maybe I should keep this to myself<strong>_

_**Waiting 'til I know you better**_  
><em><strong>I am trying not to tell you..<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I want to..<strong>_

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_  
><em><strong>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling..<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm tired of<strong>_  
><em><strong>Holding this inside my head<strong>_

_**I've been spending all my time**_  
><em><strong>Just thinking about you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm fallin' for you<strong>_

_**I've been waiting all my life**_  
><em><strong>and now I found you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm falling for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling for you<strong>_

_**As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand**_  
><em><strong>Pull me towards you and we start to dance<strong>_

_**All around us, I see nobody**_  
><em><strong>Here in silence it's just you and me<strong>_

_**I'm trying not to tell you..**_  
><em><strong>But I want to..<strong>_

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_  
><em><strong>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling..<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm tired of<strong>_  
><em><strong>Holding this inside my head<strong>_

_**I've been spending all my time**_  
><em><strong>Just thinking about you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm fallin' for you<strong>_

_**I've been waiting all my life**_  
><em><strong>and now I found you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm falling for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling for you<strong>_

_**Ooh, I just can't take it..**_  
><em><strong>My heart is racing..<strong>_  
><em><strong>Emotions keep spinning out...<strong>_

_**I've been spending all my time**_  
><em><strong>Just thinking about you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm fallin' for you<strong>_

_**I've been waiting all my life**_  
><em><strong>and now I found you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm falling for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling for you<strong>_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_  
><em><strong>I can't stop thinking about it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you all around me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I just can't hide it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm fallin' for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't stop thinking about it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you all around me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I just can't hide it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm fallin' for you...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm fallin' for you...<strong>_

_**Oh, ooh, no, no. ooh.**_  
><em><strong>I'm falling for you.<strong>_

The song ended and I heard Artie cheering. "Damn, B. You got that down better than Quinn does."

"Well, I DID help her write the song, Abrams. You can take the rest of the day off. I'll mix it for Mr. Fabray."

"You got it, boss."

I pulled the headphones off of my head, setting them on the music stand. I headed back into the sound booth and pulled up the track on the laptop. Santana was behind me with her hand on the back of the chair.

"That was…amazing." She lowered her head to watch over my shoulder and I could feel her breath hot on my neck.

"Thank you." I managed to breathe out. I cut the track and mixed it with the rest of the song and turned to look at Santana. My face was inches away from hers and my breathing hitched. I never took a look at just how beautiful she was. Her skin had a smooth complexion with a caramel tone. She eyes were chocolate brown and her lips were full. She had nice eyebrows, even. I pressed my lips together, running my tongue over them.

Santana was the one to close the distance between us, taking my lower lip into hers. She put her hand behind my neck to pull me up with her. My hands rested on her hips as the kiss deepened. We started moving backwards, towards the sound board. My back hit it and I rested my hands on the controls. Santana was leaning into me with such pressure, I thought I was going to explode. Her teeth took my lip between them as she bit down. I gasped a bit in surprise before gliding my tongue over her lip. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering everywhere by now. Her fingers started running through my hair, then down my cheeks and neck. She ran her fingers around my side until she reached my thighs. She picked me up and sat me mixer. I was lucky I turned everything off or some weird noises would be occurring right now. She pulled away for a second before placing a soft kiss on my lips. My thumb traced circles on her cheek. She moved back in before kissing me hard. Her hands rested on my legs as she sucked on my lower lip. I let out a small moan before kissing her back. Her hands trailed up to the hem of my shirt. She stopped her hands, as if she was afraid I was going to freak out.

"It's fine." I whispered. I felt her hands slide under my shirt and I shuddered at the contact. Her hands were cold and shocked me at first, but as they glided over my stomach, I instantly felt better. Our lips reconnected and she kept tracing my sides under my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her neck, holding her as close as I comfortably could.

All of the sudden the door slammed shut. "Oh my god! Ew!" I heard a voice call out.

I pulled away from Santana to see the hobbit standing by the door. Santana blushed, embarrassed and slid her hands out from under my shirt. I straightened my clothes out before glaring at the brunette. "What do you want, Rachel?"

"I was…just wondering if you knew where Quinn was. She didn't come home last night…" There was a whimper in her voice.

"She's back at the apartment…" I replied uneasily.

"Can you take me there?" Rachel practically begged.

We arrived at the apartment and I unlocked the door. Quinn was on the couch, still, only now she was looking outside. She looked comatose, she hardly even noticed we were home.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed running towards her girlfriend. "Quinn, baby, where were you?"

"I've been here." She replied coldly. Rachel sat down next to Quinn and immediately Quinn got up and walked into the kitchen. She pulled the coffee pot off and poured herself a mug-full. Rachel just sat on the couch, staring at Quinn, probably wondering why her girlfriend was acting so weird. Quinn leaned against the counter, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with Rachel. I watched as they kept stealing glances, awkwardly, at each other in my living room. I wondered if the silence was killing Rachel because all Quinn was doing was taking casual sips from her coffee and kicking the ground. _I really hope Quinn is honest with Rachel_. I thought as I watched the two horribly interact.

"What's wrong?" Rachel finally spoke up, walking over to Quinn who was staring at the counter.

"We need to talk." Quinn turned to face Rachel. It looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Rachel led Quinn back to the couch.

"I'll be downstairs…" I said trying to give them some alone time.

"No… B, don't it's fine." Quinn said. She sighed. My eyes widened as I looked over at Santana. She shrugged and walked up behind me, placing her hand on my lower back.

"Rachel… I'm… I'm sorry." Quinn said softly.

"What are you talking about, Quinn?" Rachel went down to wrap her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I…I…" Quinn started crying, "I cheated on you." Rachel's demeanor changed and she pulled her arm away from Quinn and stood up. "I…"

"I heard you." Rachel replied, "How could you?"

"You were never home, I felt neglected."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE LUCY QUINN FABRAY." Rachel yelled. She turned around and stormed over to me. "Did you know about this?"

"Unintentionally…yes." I replied hesitantly. All of the sudden, I felt a sting on my cheek. Rachel's hand connected with my face as she walked towards the front door.

"I think you should move out." She spat back towards Quinn who had gotten up off of the couch and was now running towards her girlfriend.

"Rachel, please, listen to me." Quinn grabbed Rachel's left arm and almost instinct-like, Rachel turned around and punched Quinn in the face.

"Let go of me, Quinn!" Rachel screamed as Quinn's grip on her wrist loosed. Rachel slipped her arm out of Quinn's hand and left the apartment.

"Oh…this is awkward." I heard a voice call from the hallway.

"Colby, please…go away." Quinn sobbed out as Colby was approaching her.

"Hey, don't…cry." I heard Colby say. "I was just bringing back your shirt…and your uh…bra." Colby pushed the clothes towards Quinn who gripped them tightly. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"My girlfriend just punched me in the face." Quinn cried.

"Your…girlfriend?" Colby smile fell. "Bye." She turned on her heel and walked away.

I don't know what was going through my mind but I ran out of my house, past Santana and Quinn. "Colby, wait. Can we talk?"

"Colby, stop. Listen to me." I said sternly. "Why are you walking away? Isn't this what you do? Ruin everyone's love life?"

"Quinn told me she was single. For the last two weeks, I've been thinking she was single. How stupid could I have been? I never went to her house and when I asked, she brought me here. I had no idea you were living here. Brittany, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for what happened five years ago. I'm sorry I left you for Santana. I'm sorry for being stupid, okay? I'm sorry for dangling it in your face. It's just, I really liked Quinn and to find this out, I feel like I've just been cheated on…which is what I did to you and Santana… I never knew how much it would hurt." Colby's eyes started watering before she turned to press the elevator button.

"I… I forgive you," I replied pulling Colby into a hug.

"Thank you. I better go apologize to her girlfriend." Colby sighed. "Do you know where she lives?" I nodded.

"But that's a little…weird. She works at the Auraria Library if you really want to apologize."

"Thanks, Brit." She hugged me before entering the elevator.

"Anytime, Colby." I headed back towards my apartment to see Santana walking towards hers. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going home." She snapped at me.

"Why? Santana, talk to me!"

"What happened to nothing going on between you two! HUH?"

"Do you not trust me, Santana?"

"It's kind of hard when you're hugging my ex."

"She's my ex, too. She's going to apologize to Rachel. Why can't you just get over it?" We had made it all the way to her front door, she opened it and stepped inside, stopping at the entry way to turn around.

"Because she will never fucking change!" Santana's face had turned red. "She's no fucking different than she was five years ago. Go fucking be with her, but don't expect me to wait around for you." She slammed the front door in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>End Drama. I'm sorry for this... you can all hate me, now.<strong>

**However, you should review. the story will become a happy ending if you review.(:  
>I also don't own Colbie Caillat's song Fallin' For You...but she sure is pretty. <strong>


	9. Just How Much

**Hello :) I am so excited to see all of the reviews. Also, the rating has now been changed to 'M'.**

**Brandy Alexander:** I already know how you feel about this chapter.

**lileyfan1415:**I hope this chapter doesn't seriously disappoint you. It shouldn't :D

**SGAFirenity: **Santana really did overreact. People do all the time though, I hope you enjoy, love.

**aliTam: **I know, I'm sometimes not clear. But hopefully you still understood :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.../: but I do own all the errors in this if there are any...probably so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Just How Much <strong>

**October 23, 2011**

I haven't seen Santana since the first of October, the day she slammed her front door in my face. I didn't know forgiving Colby for something that happened five years ago would have been such a problem.

I was lying on my bed, reading all of the 'journal' entries I had written on notebook paper, reviewing the last three weeks. My iPod was on its dock and softly playing music out of it.

_October 7, 2011  
>How has everything in my life manage to change in such a short period of time? Quinn's living with me again because Rachel doesn't want her around and Colby won't stay away from the apartment, trying her hardest to make Quinn realize how much she likes her. Santana has managed to avoid me for the last six days. I tried texting her and calling her, but I stopped after the first day. I don't want to seem desperate at all. I can't believe all of this was happening, all in the span of two days. Was it wrong of me to forgive Colby? It was ancient history, I don't usually hold grudges at all. Santana was pissed, furious, fuming…She slammed her front door in my face. I hate to saying this but I miss her…<em>

_**I miss those blue eyes, how you kissed me at night.  
>I miss the way we sleep like there's no sunrise.<br>Like the taste of your smile, I miss the way we breathe.**_

_I know it's probably stupid of me to miss someone I wasn't dating, but I just felt so much more alive when she was around. Why did I let her slam the door in my face? Why didn't I say something, anything?_

**But I never told you what I should have said.  
>No, I never told you. I just held it in.<br>And now, I miss everything about  
>I can't believe that I still want you,<br>After all the things we've been through  
>I miss everything about you without you.<br>**

My reading got interrupted by the song that was being emitted from my speakers. Angrily, I threw my phone at the iPod dock, in attempt to shut off the music. I heard a shatter pierce the air as I slightly jumped. My phone and iPod lay on the ground, in pieces.

"Fuck me." I sighed, throwing the paper on my bed and picking my phone up. "Oh well, it's not like I have a chance with Santana, now, anyways." I groaned while I threw my now broken phone onto my bed. Quinn came running downstairs.

"B! Are you okay? I thought I heard some horrible noise emulate from your room." She frantically looked left and right to see if anyone had been murdered.

"You mean emit, Quinn. Emulate means to imitate." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, that. What's wrong?" She shuffled into my room, wrapping her arms around me.

"Santana hasn't talked to me since the day that Colby showed up to give you your bra back. Colby apologized for five years ago and I did the grown up thing and forgave her. Santana got mad, she doesn't trust Colby. She probably thinks I've been seeing her now that we haven't talked, when in reality, I've locked myself up in my bedroom. I just threw my phone and it's broken. I've never felt so messed up in my life, Q." I rested my head on her shoulder, trying not to let myself cry.

"Hey…I know it's hard. But she hasn't talked to you and that's not your fault. Hell, I hardly even see her come home. I always see her leave but she never comes home. And she's always drunk. Her loss, sweetie." Quinn pulled me closer trying to get me to calm down.

"Great, she's probably seeing someone else. Guess we're 'even' now." I spat out. Quinn's grip loosened and I wiggled out of her hold. We headed upstairs because I wanted to go out and drink. I hadn't been to the bar and Mike was giving me shit for it. It wasn't my fault Quinn moved back in with me and I bought loads of vodka and rum. I was drowning my sorrows in the comfort of my own home, who could blame me? Quinn was, too. She wanted time off of work to help her cope with the 'break up'/cheating. Her dad was so dead set on making her work every day of the week that Quinn had just given in to drinking a lot.

I grabbed two shot glasses from the cupboard and set them on the counter.

"Everclear or Bacardi?" I asked Quinn while I poured myself a shot of Everclear 190. Quinn just pointed at the bottle of Everclear and I poured her shot as well. "To…the most dramatic month of our lives." We clinked our shot glasses together before throwing them back. I shut my eyes and winced at the burning in my throat.

"I think I'm good, now." Quinn said washing out her shot glasses.

I heard a knock on the door as I was finishing putting all of the bottles away. I opened it to see Mike with a giant smile on his face.

"You!" He stepped in and attacked with a hug, give me a noogie on the head before stepping back, "Damn, I've missed you. Holy shit, did you just drink rubbing alcohol?" He joked.

"Everclear." I pressed my lips together in a smile.

"I can tell. Girl, you know how to drink." Mike chuckled, "Anyways, where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in almost a month."

"I've just been…busy." I lied, "The studio is taking up so much of my time…" I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Bullshit." Mike said, still smiling at me, "Or at least that's not what I figured by what Santana has told me…"

"Not like I have a chance with her anymore, anyways." I muttered.

"What was that?" I shrugged. "Well…you could always do me a favor for not seeing me for so long… Come to open mic night, tonight. Please?" Mike begged.

"Fine, we'll come." I groaned while tapping my fingers on the counter. I'm still skeptical about going to Open Mic Night. I'm not performing, but what if Santana's there? She's been doing a lovely job ignoring me already. Quinn and Mike were staring blankly at me as I thought.

"Brit?" Quinn stated, "Brittany, what are you doing?"

I broke out of my train of thought, "Hmm?"

"You're like…counting to yourself or mumbling to yourself or something." Mike added.

"Oh, our new single is stuck in my head and I'm trying to get it to go away." I replied.

Last week, Q and I wrote a single called Shut Your Mouth and it aired on the radio two days later.

"OH YEAH!" Mike exclaimed, "Santana and I heard it at work when I decided to play the radio for once. Good job!"

_Shit, Santana heard it? She must hate me, now. _Quinn and I had originally written the song for Rachel, who wouldn't her the time of day to let Quinn explain herself. Then again, I guess Santana was doing the same thing.

Quinn and Mike had been making small talk as I continued making weird faces while I was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah. My favorite part was when you guys sang the whole 'just shut your mouth. Just hear me out 'cause you keep talking 'till I don't know what you're talking about'." Mike and Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, that part is very…Rachel-esque." Quinn chuckled, "She never let me talk. She was always freaking talking."

"This is true." Mike added.

"And B wrote the other half of the chorus." Quinn pointed out. My eyes went wide as I pressed my lips together in suspicion. "The part that goes 'just let me speak, there's another side of me. Don't shut me out'." Quinn patted me on the back.

_Thank you, Quinn, for making note of that. If Mike ever tells Santana, I'm screwed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>After countless minutes of standing around in the kitchen, we were at the bar. I made Mike immediately give me shots because I didn't know what else to do.<p>

"Brittany, stop drinking." Mike demanded as I was chugging the mixed drink he made me. "Jesus, you're going to be an alcoholic."

"What…makessss you think… I'm not?" I slurred. Mike grabbed the drink away from me. "HEY! I'm apayingcustomer."

"No, you're not. You know everything is on the house for you. We need to talk." Mike said sternly.

I pouted out my lower lip, the last thing I wanted to do was talk, especially while I was drunk.

"Brittany…stop pouting for the love of God." Mike groaned while handing me the drink back. I cheered like a little kid before taking hasty sips through the straw. "Okay…will you listen to me, now?" I nodded my head up and down, still sipping.

"Actually. I don't want to Mike." I started, "I just want to figure out what it is… I did…right. I mean wrong. Yeah, wrong, but freaking Santana won't listen and she ignores me. IGNORES ME. She makes my head hurt. She makes me sad. But every time I with her, I'm so happy. It's hopeless."

Suddenly, Mike stopped talking, but just kept staring at me. I don't know if he wanted to say something. I was unaware of my surroundings. I focused on my drink as I thought.

_Mike's looking at me like I'm crazy. Am I crazy? Yes…I'm crazy about Santana. This is ridiculous. I couldn't even imagine someone like Santana to stick around with someone like me. This sucks, though. She's like…heroin. I always want more of her…and that kiss. Fuck, her kisses are so nice. But back to the point, these last two months have been filled with drama. First, my divorce. Next, my ex. What more could possibly happen? No one wants to put up with someone as messed up as me._

It took me awhile to register that Santana was onstage singing and staring directly at me. She was holding an acoustic guitar in her hands, playing the soft melody that I've been hearing in the back of my mind._ This song was for me, wasn't it? That's why Mike wanted me here, right?_ I questioned myself as I felt my legs pushing me off of the barstool. Santana had just finished this song, this beautiful song, and now I was walking…no, running towards the stage. She had disappeared somewhere in the crowd and I was determined to find her.

I saw her raven hair out of the corner of my eye and I turned on my heel and ran towards her. It took all but a few seconds for me to press my lips against hers. Those lips that I missed so much were still as full as I remember them.

She pulled away and stared directly into my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Brittany. I didn't mean to overreact and then ignore you… It's just that I'm so terrified of what I feel for you. I just took you hugging Colby as a bad sign. I was wrong to jump to conclusions. This is all new to me. I got scared and I ran away. I made a mistake…will you forgive me? I'll do anything… _anything_to prove this to you."

"Santana… listen, I forgive you. I just want you to know how horrible it felt for me to be ignored or to be made out as someone I'm not. If we want this to happen, we're going to have to work at it, together. No more jumping to conclusions, no more assumptions, no more accusing. We have to be honest with each other, 100% because that's the only way it's going to work with both of our issues." I bit my lip waiting for her reply.

"Yes. Deal. I'll do anything. Britt, please. Don't hold this against me."

"I'm not going to, San. But I do know how I want you to make this up to me…"

* * *

><p>We were back at my apartment. Santana was sitting on the floor with my guitar in her hands, looking as shy as ever.<p>

"Please, just play me the song, Santana. I won't think less of you." I was begging her. This is how I wanted Santana to pay me back. She had written a song for me, but I was too busy thinking at the bar that I never fully heard it or grasped its concept. So, here we are.

"Fine." She groaned clearing out her throat and strumming a continuous rhythm on the guitar.

_She wears her heart on her sleeve_  
><em>But that doesn't mean she's week<em>  
><em>And she's been waiting for someone to sweep her off her feet,<em>  
><em>I hope it's me<em>

_Because she is breathtaking in every way_  
><em>She's just perfect, what more can I say?<em>  
><em>And those bright eyes will get me lost in time<em>  
><em>But I don't mind<em>

_She's the hopeless romantic type_  
><em>This girl is one of a kind<em>  
><em>And she's the one that I've<em>  
><em>Been dying to find.<em>

_Because she is breathtaking in every way_  
><em>She's just perfect, what more can I say?<em>  
><em>And those bright eyes will get me lost in time<em>  
><em>But I don't mind<em>

_And I hope to make this worth her while_  
><em>'Cause I'd give anything to see her smile.<em>

_Because she is breathtaking in every way_  
><em>She's just perfect, what more can I say?<em>  
><em>And those bright eyes will get me lost in time…<em>  
><em>Because she is breathtaking in every way<em>  
><em>She's just perfect, what more can I say?<em>  
><em>And those bright eyes will get me lost in time<em>  
><em>but I don't mind.<em>

The song ended and Santana had just set the guitar down. I have never had anyone write a song about me. I've never heard a more beautiful song than the song that I had just heard from Santana.

"That was so beautiful." I said as my watery eyes blink a few times.

"Brit…are you crying?"

"From happiness, yes." I wiped the few stray tears away with my sleeve. Santana set her hand onto mine and rubbed her thumb over the back of it.

She pulled me in for the softest kiss ever. Something about Santana seriously made me melt wherever I was. I leaned forward deepening the kiss and felt Santana grab hold of my hips and lowering me on top of her. Our chests pressed together as the kiss continued to get heated. I pulled away, blushing slightly, and realizing that we were still in the middle of my downstairs living room. I looked around, not knowing whether Quinn may or may not be coming home. I pondered on the thought for another second before getting up and off of Santana, pulling her up with me and leading her towards my old bedroom. Santana hasn't been here since Quinn moved back in and I gave her the master bedroom back.

"Your room changed." She mused as she scanned the walls with her eyes.

"Yeah… I gave Quinn her room back, it was only fair." I giggled.

"You're always so sweet." Santana replied sitting down on my bed, patting the spot next to her. I followed suit and sat down, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I try…sometimes."

Santana mumbled something softly, which made me lift my head up and stare at her.

"Hmm? I didn't catch that, San. I'm sorry." Her eyes were glistening as she pursed her lips.

"I, uhm, I said that…" Without saying anything she pressed her lips to mine. Her left hand rested on my neck. She pulled away, but kept her forehead pressed again mine. "I love you." She whispered softly. "And I'm going to show you how much."

I went to say something, but I couldn't. I just gulped and nodded as she pushed me down on my back. _Santana just told me she loved me and I have yet to say anything_. She straddled my waist, leaning down to connect our lips together. There was nothing more sensual about the situation we were in, however, I was nervous. It's been five years since I've had sex with a girl, and let's just say sex with Kyle was so miniscule in the first place that I feel like a complete amateur now.

I'm pretty sure Santana felt me shaking a little because she pulled away. "Is this too much too soon?" She kindly asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"It's just…been awhile." I admitted.

A smile formed on her face. "You'll be fine, babe. I promise. And if you want me to stop, just tell me. Or slap me in the face or something, okay?" I simply nodded. "Jesus, you're beautiful." She breathed out before leaning back down. Her hands found the hem of my shirt and she swiftly tugged on it before throwing it over my head. To say I was shy about my body would be a lie. To say I was shy about my body in front of Santana was the truth. I almost wanted to cover up my chest, but I wanted this more than anything. Next, her hands trailed down my stomach to my jeans. She fumbled a few times with the button and zipper before sliding them down my legs.

"San…?" I asked while lying half naked on the bed. "This is hardly fair." I pointed out. I sat up and pulled her shirt over her head while she worked on getting her pants off. "There, now we're even." Wrapping my legs around her waist, I brought her back down on top of me.

Somewhere in the midst of lust and making out, we lost the rest of our clothes. Santana was still on top of me with her thigh between my leg, pressing hard against my hot spot. _Seriously, enough with teasing. _

Santana stared intently at me, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Santana. I'm 110% sure." I replied, growing impatient. I just wanted…no, I needed all of her; right here, right now.

With a quick nod, she trailed her left hand down in between my legs. I'm pretty sure the heat radiating from my center was scaring the shit out of her. Hesitantly, she slid two fingers into me. On instinct, I gasped at the contact and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" She froze, almost getting ready to abandon ship.

"No… just keep going." I whispered. She nodded skeptically before starting a slow rhythm. This…was…awesome. I hadn't felt like this in…well, ever. Santana's fingers are working in and out of me like clockwork…maybe even magic. It's so steady and soft; and not rough and horribly painful. "Fuck." I moan as my eyes roll back a bit. The sensation that's going through my body right now is over the edge. "Oh, fuck Santana." I rolled my head back as my back arched a bit. What was she doing to my body?

Santana's lips suddenly attached to my neck, sucking on my pulse point, and nibbling at my skin every now and then. This was sending me overboard. The assault on my neck continued and her thrusts got faster. My hands found their way to her chest where they took the honor of kneading her breasts.

"Uh… Brittany…" Santana breathed out heavily, "Kind of hard to concentrate on you when your hands are on my…_fuck…_boobs." Santana let out a small whimper and some gasps as I continued my work on her chest. "Ah fuck." She exhaled and sped up her rhythm inside of me.

"San." I tried to get out, but all that emitted was a loud moan. "San… I'm…" **Fin. **Waves of pleasure just pulsated through my body A few more moans escaped my lips as I finished riding out one of the best orgasms of my 23 years of existence. Santana's fingers slipped out of me and she just smiled.

"Told you that I was going to show you how much I love you." She winked playfully before kissing me softly. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds before she disconnected her lips from mine. My body was still in ecstasy and I'm pretty sure I had a giant smile on my face. My breathing was still heavy and I tried to catch my breath long enough to talk.

"I love you, too, Santana." I said as my breathing evened out. I leaned up and kissed her.

"Be my girlfriend." Santana said through our kisses. It wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement.

I pulled away to look at her eyes. _Those freaking brown eyes_. "I'd love to be." I replied instantly. I smirked, flipping Santana over on her back as I hovered over her. "But now… as your official girlfriend, it's my turn to show _you_ how much I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>SMUT. WHAT THE...? Just kidding. this is literally my SECOND time writing a smut scene in my 20 years of existence. The first was in my other story "Sleepwalking" which you should go check out. I promise I won't abandon this story though.<strong>

**Songs used;**

**I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat**

**A Song For Now, Maybe Not Later, Hopefully Though by ME - yours truly wrote the second song that Santana sings to Brittany.**

**REVIEWS? Feedback? Share this story? Go read "Sleepingwalking"?**


	10. A Lotta Nerve

**FYI; you are ALL going to despise me for this chapter.**

**Also, it's short and I apologize for that and any possible errors. I always seem to miss ONE even if I re-read 349832 times. Then I'll notice it when I'm reading it after it's published.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing Glee related and that makes me a sad panda. A sad, sad panda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Lotta Nerve<strong>

Waking up in someone's arms is one of the best feelings in the world, or at least I think it is. However, waking up in someone's arms while you're naked, that could be even better. I can feel Santana's arm wrapped around my waist with her front pressed to my back. I smile and as softly as I can, I turn around in attempt to see her face without waking her. Her right arm was resting under her head, dangling over the top of mine. Her hair was a mess from the mad passionate sex we had last night, and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. _God, she's beautiful._I smiled as I continued to creep on her while she slept. I watched as her nose twitched slightly before her eyes were fluttering open.

"Mmm. Good morning, babe." She managed to get out, somehow, in her croaky morning voice. She smiled at me and looked directly into my eyes. "I could get used to this."

I smiled widely at her comment while I placed a small kiss on her lips. "Me too. Waking up to you has got to be my favorite thing ever." She pulled me closer to her and placed her forehead on mine. "But San, as much as I would love staying in bed naked with you, it's Monday and I have work." The smile on my face fell as I spoke the last word. I didn't want to leave Santana to go to work, but there was no way she could just stay naked in my room with Quinn still getting time off. That'd be one awkward walk-in for everyone.

"It's okay, B. I have class today." She took her finger and pushed the corners of my lips so that they formed a smile. "So smile, babe. We'll both be busy." She winked at the last line and I stifled a laugh.

"Leave it up to you to make sex jokes in the morning." I chuckled, playfully slapping her shoulder and untangling my body from hers so I could go shower. I get up and start gathering my clothes when Santana breezes past me and into the bathroom. "Where are you going, San?"

"To shower, duh." Santana smirked.

"But I was going to go shower! Are you seriously stealing the shower from me?" I whined.

"You could always shower with me, you know. Save some water and heat, shower with me?" Santana replied simply.

"NO WAY. Girls are gross." I said playfully trying not to laugh. "Besides, the whole point of a shower is to get clean and with you in there that's the last thing I'm going to be doing."

"It's not my fault you like my boobs." Santana laughed. "Fine, I'll go home and shower."

"Babe, just shower here. I can go use Quinn's, but if you take all the hot water, there will be consequences." I pointed at her direction and put on my best 'I'm serious' face before exiting my room to go to Quinn's.

After the two of us showered and got ready for our days, we headed upstairs. The main floor was empty, and Quinn wasn't in her room. Either she left or never came home.

As we were walking into the parking garage, I realized my phone was broken and I had yet to tell Santana. We entered my car and I started driving towards her campus.

"So… I broke my phone last night." I started as I parked by the curb to let her out. "If you need me just call me on my work phone."

She smiled and nodded before pressing her lips to mine. "Mkay." She mumbled between us.

"I'll see you whenever I'm off, okay?" She nodded before kissing me one last time before she got out.

* * *

><p>If I had known that an hour ago would have been the last time I kissed my girlfriend for a whole week, I would have kissed her a lot more than I did.<p>

Currently, Quinn and I were on a plane to Los Angeles, California. When I got to the office, her father broke the news that we were going on tour with our company and we started in California before ending back up in Colorado. 30 minutes after we had gotten to work, we were shipped off and here I am, on the plane.

I tried to call Santana, but I assumed her phone was on silent due to being in class. Every single time I tried to call, it ended with _**"the subscriber you are trying to reach has a full voicemail inbox. Please try again later." **_After a ten minute freak out and Quinn to calm me down, I agreed to get in the car so we could go to the airport.

"Where were you last night, Quinn?" I decided to break the awkward silence between us.

"I was…out." She hesitantly replied. "I was actually home around midnight, but you and Santana were passed out so I went to bed. Dad called me and told me that we were suggested to go on tour and he had agreed. So I stole your clothes while you slept and packed our bags and brought them to work." She continued looking out the window. "Anyways, I didn't want to ruin your morning after your sexed up night." She chuckled.

My cheeks flushed red from embarrassment at Quinn's statement. I just half-heartedly laughed before relaxing into my seat.

The plane landed an hour and a half later and we got all of our luggage before heading towards the tour bus. Quinn and I had been running, due to the tight schedule they had us on.

"I need to go get a phone." I breathed out, exhausted from all the running with our suitcases.

"Let's get our shit on the bus and see what we can go do." Quinn grabbed my arm and we entered the ginormous tour bus.

After setting up our bunks, we met with the tour manager to see if there was anything they needed us for. Two hours of setting up sound equipment and running sound checks later, we finally got a four hour break before the show began.

Quinn and I headed down to the Verizon Wireless store that was 3 miles away from the venue on Wilshire.

I explained my situation and told them that I just needed a phone; I didn't care what, as long as I had it now. They let me go with some other smart phone saying that my new iPhone would be sent in the mail to my house.

We headed back to the tour bus and I charged the spare phone. I immediately checked my voicemails, hoping that one out of the four was from Santana.

"**New Message: **'I don't trust her. What sucks more is that I can't even get a hold of her and it's making me upset…'" I raised my eyebrow as I continued to listen to Santana's message. " 'Seriously, Santana…'" Wait, that's Colby's voice. I didn't even let the message finish.

Angrily, I dialed Santana's number. Seriously? She was hanging out with _our _ex girlfriend and saying she doesn't trust me because I was on a plane and had no phone for the last six hours? My bad. I furrowed my brow as the line kept ringing.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed into her phone.

"Hi." I replied harshly into the phone.

"Or don't sound so excited to talk to me... What's wrong, babe?" Santana sounded concerned.

"What? You couldn't possibly know what was wrong if you're hanging out with Colby, could you?" I scoffed, putting my phone on speaker phone.

Quinn walked into the room and looked questionably at my cell phone. I shook my head.

"How did you know Colby was here?" Santana wondered.

Quinn looked at me with wide eyes. "Colby's over there?" She asked out loud, suddenly regretting her decision.

"Seriously, Brittany? Quinn's there with you but you can't even tell me why I haven't been able to get a hold of you in the last six hours?" Santana replied, mad.

"You still want to explain why Colby's over there and why you would tell her 'I don't trust her. What sucks more is that I can't even get a hold of her.'? I mean seriously, Santana? I thought we went over this." I was starting to get louder and the frustration was making my head hurt. All of the sudden I heard Quinn's phone ring.

"What!" She barked into it. "NO. I'M NOT IGNORING YOU, COLBY."

On Santana's side of the phone, I could hear Colby in the background, _"That's not what it looks like Q. It looks like you and Brittany are gone and not talking to us."_

"Santana, seriously, you're overreacting, again. I tried calling you but your freaking inbox was full. Quinn and I are on tour because her dad said someone suggested that we get sent out with everyone else. Because, honestly, Santana if you're not past this whole you don't trust me bullshit, then maybe we should wait to be together," I said angrily before hanging up the phone.

"No, I will not give the phone to Brittany so that Santana can talk to her… Tell Santana to fucking call Brittany, Colby, don't play the messenger." Quinn growled. "NO. I am not giving Brittany the phone and I am not ignoring you!"

I looked at Quinn who was now fuming. I asked for her phone and she handed it to me.

"Colby, go home, stop freaking out on Quinn, and stay away from my girlfriend." I yelled into the phone before ending the call.

Quinn and I decided that it was best to turn our phones off and waited until the show to turn them back on. I looked at a few text messages from Santana while waiting for our band to be called.

**(Santana: Received 19:02) Brittany, listen… I didn't say that I didn't trust you. I said "And she thinks I don't trust her and it's upsetting me." Because I know you think I don't trust you. It's only your nature especially after I blatantly told you I didn't trust you three weeks ago. I'm sorry, okay?**

**(Santana: Received 19:12) I guess you have every right to be mad at me and keep your phone off…**

**(Santana: Received 19:15) As unfair as this is to me that you won't hear me out… I love you.**

"You guys are on." The tour manager called out. He held his hand out and we handed him our phones before going on stage.

Our setlist went great, and we were still on stage with the tour manager wanting us to play one more song. We decided on the first song I had ever written. It was about my break up with Colby, but it's a perfect song to get all of this anger radiating in me out of my system.

The guitars started up on one side of the stage and got heavier. There was a pick slide that our guitarist improvised in as the drummer started up. Quinn added her guitar to the mix, and I patiently waited for the rhythm to begin before singing.

_**Close the door, turn off the light.  
><strong>__**You'll never see the bloodshot eyes,  
><strong>__**Cause you never come around.  
><strong>__**The pictures that had lined the halls,  
><strong>__**I smashed and threw against the wall.  
><strong>__**Yeah, I tore them all down,  
><strong>__**Because you never come around.  
><strong>__**So maybe one day,  
><strong>__**I can get the thought of you out of my head.**_

The whole band jumped in sync as the chorus began.

_**You gotta lot of nerve to grab my heart and rip it out  
><strong>__**You gotta lot of nerve to show me what you're all about  
><strong>__**You gotta lot of nerve to hold me then forget me  
><strong>__**Like a bad dream**_

_**Traded me in hopes to find  
><strong>__**Some happiness in one more lie.  
><strong>__**Yeah, you had it figured out.  
><strong>__**Was there a hint of honesty  
><strong>__**In anything you said to me?  
><strong>__**Yeah, I wrote it all down,  
><strong>__**So I could scream it out loud.  
><strong>__**And maybe one day,  
><strong>__**I could hold it up above y**__**our pretty blonde head.**_

_**You gotta lot of nerve to grab my heart and rip it out  
><strong>__**You gotta lot of nerve to show me what you're all about  
><strong>__**You gotta lot of nerve to hold me then forget me  
><strong>__**Like a bad dream**_

_**Make me promise that you'll try.  
><strong>__**You told me everything is gonna be fine  
><strong>__**Again the second time.  
><strong>__**I hope it's not another lie.  
><strong>__**You figured it out,  
><strong>__**Tore it all down.  
><strong>__**I locked it all up,  
><strong>__**So I could scream it out loud.**_

_**You gotta lot of nerve to grab my heart and rip it out  
><strong>__**You gotta lot of nerve to show me what you're all about  
><strong>__**You gotta lot of nerve to hold me then forget me  
><strong>__**Like a bad a bad dream. **_  
><strong><em>Like a bad dream.<em>**  
><strong><em>Like a bad dream. <em>**

By the end of the set, I was dead. I didn't want anything to do with anyone. _This next week was going to be super long._I thought as we headed back to the tour bus.

I started typing out a text message to Santana as I lay on the bunk.

**(Santana: Draft 23:09) San, I'm sorry and I love you.  
><strong>_**Draft erased**_

**(Santana: Draft 23:14) Santana… Look, I'm sorry I'm being super hypocritical by saying we need to work on this together and not make assumptions…but it wasn't just what you said. It's just the fact that you were telling Colby in the first place. I mean, I forgave her for five years ago, but she doesn't need to know our business.  
><strong>_**Draft erased**_

**(Santana: Sent 23:29) I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I really did try to get a hold of you. I won't be on my phone for the rest of the tour. I'll see you in a week.**

Was I really ending the message there? No 'I love you.'? No 'I'm sorry.'? Was I really being this heartless bitch who wouldn't listen to my girlfriend? Yes, but she said she didn't trust me. She didn't trust me three weeks ago, what would make her start now?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE TRY NOT TO HATE ME. the next chapter is SOOOO worth it, I promise.<strong>

**Song = A Lotta Nerve by Allister**

**PS: can anyone else imagine Quinn as a guitarist? Because I can...especially if she still had her nose ring and pink hair.**


	11. Doubt?

**Let me be the first to say, if you don't like this chapter, something must be wrong with you...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee and this is all still wishful thinking.**

* * *

><p>It's been the longest week of my life. Also, it's been the longest week without trying to use my cell phone. Last time, taking time to cool off helped us. I'm just hoping that Santana's not mad at me, still. I had called her before we left for Colorado and apologized for not talking to her for a week. So, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that everything will be back to normal when we arrive. The tour bus was an hour outside of the city and the rain was pounding hard on the windows.<p>

The tour, itself, went great. The emotional rollercoaster I was dealing with, not so great. It's not I did anything wrong, we just needed our time alone. I felt bad about not talking to her at first, but then I realized that the less we talk about it, the less we fight; and the less we fight, the better. Especially since I was 1,100 miles away in California. The distance was going to make things worse in the first place; the fighting would make it a disaster.

The bus dropped us off at the studio and we quickly hurried home. It was extremely late and I debated going over Santana's the next day, but I really wanted to make sure we were okay.

Quinn and I arrived back at our apartment complex. We parted ways in the parking garage; Quinn had retreated back to our room and I went outside to grab a quick cigarette. I tried my hardest to stand under the awning to keep out of the rain, but with the ferociously high winds, I was getting soaking wet anyways. I shivered as my t-shirt and my jeans held onto my body like a little girl afraid to lose her mother; only they were clothes. The dampness from the fabric was making my body get goosebumps.

I flicked my cigarette towards the street. I turned on my heel and re-entered the lobby, letting the elevator take me back up to our level. I exited the elevator to see Santana leaving her apartment. Her head was down and she kept shuffling towards the elevator. I watched as she moved swiftly across the floor. I decided to stay in front of the elevator so that no matter what she would have to talk to me because it was obvious she was ignoring my presence.

"Santana… Santana… Will you fucking look at me?"

Her hands were shoved in her pockets and she was kicking the ground in front of me. I knew that she knew that I was there, she just hadn't looked up yet.

"Santana, seriously. Look at me." I demanded.

Her head was still lowered, her eyes focusing on the ground. _Why the fuck won't she look at me? What the fuck did I do? She's obviously ignoring me._

"Santana, either fucking talk to me or walk away because I am soaking fucking wet and I want to get out of these stupid clothes. There is no way I'm doing that unless you talk or walk, so choose." I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my right foot, growing irritated.

She finally looked up and raised an eyebrow. She smirked. Apparently, she wasn't taking me seriously.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked angrily, my voice raising a little bit.

"You're soaking wet and you need to get out of your clothes? I think I can manage that." She stepped forward and connected her lips with mine. _Wait, what?_ These weren't her normal kisses either. Usually, they start off slow and build, but this one was filled with hunger.

Suddenly, she pushed my back into the elevator door, hands latched to my waist. After the shock settled in, I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer. I wasn't too sure why we were making out and not talking, but I couldn't complain. I could hear the faint sound of the elevator ding. I pull away from Santana and looked at her, confused. She was sporting the same look on her face and before we realized it, we were falling back into the elevator. I looked behind Santana to see Quinn, with her hand to her mouth trying to contain any laughter that may be ensuing from the blonde. _That bitch._

"Fucking really, Fabray!" I yelled, trying to regain balance.

"I'm sorry, B. It was too good to pass up." She was laughing hysterically by now. I go over to help Santana to her feet, but when I grab her arm and start pulling her up, I realized she was laughing. With a quick movement, I let go of her and watch as she falls on her ass.

"Fuck you, both." I spit out before walking back towards my apartment. I don't get why this whole thing was so funny. There was still so much we had to talk about; it was not a laughing matter.

"ALL RIGHT, BRIT. I'M GOING TO THE BAR SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME IF I END UP IN A STRANGER'S APARTMENT." I hear Quinn call out as I approached the door.

I pulled up on the door handle and it wouldn't budge. I continued to pull up on the handle and the door still stayed closed. Why wasn't the door opening? Every time I was at the office the door opened when I pulled the handle up. I was growing more and more frustrated; after the ungodly bus ride, the soaking wet clothes, the lack of seriousness from both Santana and Quinn… and now the door handle won't fucking open the door.

I look at the handle to see Santana's hand pressing **down** on the handle, thus opening the door. I glance to my right to see Santana with a toothy grin plastered on her face. We stepped into the entry way of my apartment. Something about being home made me relax. I softened.

"San, I'm… I… Look, I'm…" I stammered, "I'm sorry." I was rubbing my palms together and chewing on my lip.

Santana doesn't say anything; she just pulls my arms and leads me into the living room. Santana took no hesitation in fiercely throwing my shirt over my head, her hands working on my jeans. The fabric clung to my body making it difficult for them to come off of my leg. After a few minutes struggling and undressing, we were both naked and lying on the couch.

Santana propped herself up on her arms and looked down at the newly formed space between our bodies. I felt her gaze travel the length of my body, lingering in some places longer than others - the shadow of my ribcage, my breasts, my shoulder, my neck...

The look on her face wasn't her usual 'sweet but lust-filled' reverie. She looked wild somehow, desperate. The need in her eyes in combination with the chill of my still rain-soaked body made me shiver. She grinned and lowered her body almost to mine, just enough for me to feel the heat radiating from her skin.

"Cold?" she asked. Her voice was barely more than a whisper in my ear, but the warmth of her breath on my neck lingered. I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could get the word out, her lips pressed against my neck. My sharp intake of breath gave way to a small moan when her tongue darted out to find my pulse point.

The kisses, the gentle sucking, the subtle movements of her body as she lowered herself slowly onto me... She was driving me crazy. Skin to skin, I was in heaven. I moved my hands to her hips, grasped them and pressed them hard against my own. My hips involuntarily bucked in response, and Santana's lips stopped moving along my neck and collarbones. She lifted her face and I could see her eyes were closed, an expression of intense pleasure on her face. She was so fucking beautiful.

I started to move my hips again, but before I could, her hand was on my hip, her thumb on the inside of my hip bone. She pressed down, stunting my range of motion, making it impossible to illicit that reaction again in her. I was almost angry again. Angry to sorry to the overwhelming pleasure of her hands and lips on me to anger? No. I couldn't be mad. I was, however... curious. I considered my options. Let her win this one, or fight against her for a little bit of pleasure?

I relaxed under her. My hands toyed with the idea of pulling her hips down to mine again, but Santana was expecting that by now. Her hands looped my wrists and she moved my hands up above my head. She held them in place with one hand, and moved her other hand up and down my side, fingers dancing between my ribs and my hip. I was dying to grind my hips against hers, but didn't. She obviously had other plans, and my body desperately wanted to find out what they were.

Her kisses resumed, this time on my chest. She slid one of her thighs between mine, and the contact, the gentle pressure, nearly broke my will. I ached to press myself harder against her, so much so that my body trembled. She noticed.

She looked up at me, adjusting her body so she could keep her thigh pressed against me and still watch my face. Our gaze broke as her tongue grazed my nipple, just before her lips closed over it. I moved to put my hands behind her head, to silently beg her not to stop, to ask without asking for her to suck, bite, just a little harder (although, really, she was doing that without my asking)... forgetting her hand was holding mine in place. She was surprisingly strong.

She lifted her hand from mine gingerly. I tested my boundaries - moved my hands from her head to her shoulders to her waist and back. No objection. Hips? No adverse reaction. She kissed down to my ribs, and further to my stomach. My hands lost their playground as her body moved just out of reach, so I ran them over my own body as her trail of kisses landed lower and lower and became more and more intimate. She settled herself at the very end of the couch, arms wrapped under my thighs, hands gripping my hips as she kissed a trail from one hip to the other. When she reached her destination, she ran her tongue along my hip bone before taking it between her teeth and biting down. I moaned softly.

"Santana, I... " I tried to sit up, the realization of what a bitch I had been the last week suddenly filling me with shame, guilt, and regret. "I am so sorr-"

She bit down harder on my hip, and my words trailed off into another soft moan. I looked down at her, and the look in her eyes was enough to convince me not to try to apologize again. She kissed over the bite, ran her thumb over the mark, and grinned at her handiwork. My body trembled with some mixture of pleasure and adrenaline.

One of her hands loosened its grip, and took the sudden freedom as permission. I finally let myself grind my hips as she kissed further down… Further, until finally, blessedly, I felt her lips and tongue against my clit. My head was spinning, but my hand found the back of her head and I steadied myself.

"San... Fuck," I moaned. "Santana..." Her tongue and my hips moved in tandem, dancing out some wild rhythm. "Mmm, fuck…"

I felt her stop, and looked down. She was looking right at me, smiling again. "Mmm, fuck..?" she asked. "I was going to make you wait but... Okay." She moved so smoothly, I knew she had been waiting for this moment as surely as I had been. She pushed inside me, and a rush of pleasure shot through my body. She withdrew her fingers, and then pushed inside me again, deeper, harder.

The faster she moved, the faster my hips moved to catch up. She was being far from gentle, but it was so good that I didn't care. I wanted more; harder, faster, and that's what she gave me without even waiting for me to ask. Her lips grazed my clit once more and her tongue began working feverishly over it. My moans became louder and I ached to cum for her. I begged her to fuck me harder, and she did. She pressed her tongue harder against me and the first waves of pleasure ripped through me. Her name on my lips, I came. Hard. But she didn't stop.

Her lips freed themselves even as she continued to push in and out of me, and she spoke with each thrust.

"Don't. Ever. Doubt me. Again." My body shook as her fingers curled inside me, intensifying the feeling tenfold. A second orgasm had me all but screaming her name. She kissed her way up my body as I rode the orgasm to its finish.

Her lips met my lips. She kissed me deeply, and I could taste myself on her tongue. My thighs trembled long after our breathing evened out. Santana broke the kiss and looked at me before standing up and picking up her shirt.

"Come on. Bed time." She said.

Unsteadily, I got to my feet. I took the shirt from her hand and dropped it on the couch behind me before kissing her fully. I ran my hands over her body, delighting in every curve.

"No," I said.

"No?"

"No." I said again. "Now it's my turn."

And I led her downstairs.

* * *

><p>There was a cold spot on my sheets that I turned over to feel. No arms were wrapped around me and no one else was in my bed. I only vaguely remember Santana waking me up at 5 in the morning asking if she could borrow clothes because she had class at 7. I also remember hearing the shower running, but after that, I'm pretty sure I passed back out.<p>

I sat up in my bed, eyes still closed a little, and stretched out any kinks that lay present in my body. Finally, after opening my eyes, I looked over to the corner of my room to see Quinn holding a coffee mug with a pile of clothes on her lap. _Uh oh…_

"Morning, Brittany." She chirped, getting up and throwing Santana's and my clothes onto the bed. "Get up. We're going to IKEA and you're buying a new couch for the living room."

* * *

><p><strong>Also, the smut in this scene was written by my lovely friend as a 'celebrity shot'.<strong>

**Thoughts? Reviews? Yay? **


	12. On Fire

**Okay, first of all, I am sorry it took so long to update. I've been extremely busy.**  
><strong>Second, I'm not too proud of this chapter. But I guess in the end, it works.<strong>  
><strong>It seems unreal, a bit. Everything happens in one day.<strong>

**Oh well, you get that. **

**The new chapter for Sleepwalking should be up today or tomorrow. I'm sorry I'm slacking.**  
><strong>And I'm sorry for this not so great chapter. :(<strong>

**Also, this story only has about three or four more chapters before it's finished. BUT FRET NOT. there is a sequel.**

**I own nothing. :(**

* * *

><p>The tight grip I had on the "oh shit" handle in Quinn's car was starting to cramp my arm up. I was clenching my teeth as she swerved in and out of traffic at 85 MPH. This is why I never, ever sit passenger in Quinn's car or let Quinn drive in my presence; the girl is impatient as a little kid who wanted to get into the zoo. However, the shorter blonde made it very clear that no matter what, we were going to IKEA to replace the couch and she definitely pulled me out of the house by my hair.<p>

"Quinn... you're driving like more of a maniac today than usual. Is something wrong?" I questioned, trying to get my best friend to say something. Instead, she continued to glare at the road like it had done her some injustice or ran over her puppy and she was seeking revenge. "Quinn…"

"I'm just… pissed off, Brittany." Quinn coldly replied.

"Is this because we fuc—." Quinn quickly threw her hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything more.

"Brittany, this has nothing to do with your extracurricular activities with Santana on the couch. Besides, we're driving to IKEA for a reason. You're buying a new one, remember?" Quinn gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Then what's wrong?" I wondered. Quinn's eyes darkened and she squinted as she tried to focus harder on the road.

"I went to _Rachel's_ house last night." She said while emphasizing 'Rachel' in a very angry tone. _Wait, wasn't it a good thing that she went to Rachel's? Wasn't Q trying to reconcile with her? _

"That's good, Q. I thought you wanted to be with her… Why would that piss you off?" My tone softened because the last thing I wanted to do was upset Quinn more.

"She… you should be pissed off at her, too. She's the reason Santana and you had that fight." _I'm confused. How was that's Rachel's fault?_ "Rachel sent us on tour. She knew I was seeing Colby and she wanted to make Colby think that I was ignoring her... She wanted the same thing to happen to you because you knew that I cheated on her and you didn't say anything. For fuck's sake, Brittany, she wanted your girlfriend to dump you!"

Was that true? Would Rachel, this 5'2" talkative hobbit, really be capable of sending us away on tour just so Santana and Colby would think we're ignoring them? I mean, I never pegged Rachel as the crazy kind, but I guess that's because I never really gave her the time of day. I always thought she was extremely annoying, so in her presence I would usually just nod my head and mumble rude things about her. Silence filled the car as Quinn took the exit that led us to IKEA.

I didn't really know what to say to Quinn, now. It was kind of a lot for me to process. How could Rachel even "send" us on tour? Did she tell Mr. Fabray that the tour wasn't complete without us? I can understand she's mad, but I wouldn't even go through those measures to make my ex miserable.

We made it to IKEA, but neither of us said a word after Quinn's freak out. I looked around the parking garage and felt like I was at the airport again. This place was freaking huge. If Quinn left me alone for two minutes, I'd probably get lost and not know how to find my way out. Maybe that's why they put arrows on the floor…

Quinn grabbed my wrist and led me through the gigantic warehouse. How had I not been here before? It had every-freaking-thing you could ever possibly want to decorate your house with. We finally arrived at the couches after several painful minutes.

"I like this one." Quinn said pointing to a couch sitting in the corner. "Let's get this one."

"I can't believe you're making me buy a new couch!" I whined.

"I can't believe you fucked your girlfriend on our couch. OUR couch. And it was my couch before it was your couch and not even I had sex on it." Quinn retorted.

I sighed, grabbing one of the cards that explained where in the warehouse to go pick the couch up. I shoved it into my back pocket and smiled.

"There, happy?" I asked and I watched Quinn nod quickly. I noticed that the smile on her had widened and that her attention was behind me. I quirked an eyebrow before looking behind me to find the source of her smile.

Walking towards us was Colby. _There is so something going on between them._

"Hey Q, Brittany. What brings you to IKEA, today?" Colby cheerfully asked. Quinn's smile suddenly turned into a toothy grin.

"Buying a new couch." Quinn replied. I was really hoping that she wouldn't tell Colby WHY we were buying a new couch and I was hoping Colby didn't ask about it.

"Good deal." Colby said. "Why are you getting a new couch?" _Thank you for asking, Colby._

"You should ask Brittany that." Quinn laughed, pointing towards me.

My cheeks flushed red and I had no idea what I was supposed to say. "I… uhm. Well, you see…" Out of nowhere, my phone's ringtone sounded out. "I've got to get that." I quickly said. I excused myself and walked away before reaching into my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw Santana's face pressed against a glass window. She wanted it to look like she was stuck in my phone every time she called me. I chuckled before sliding the accept bar.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH." I sighed into the phone.

"I love you, too, babe." I heard Santana giggle. "But why are you thanking me?"

"Colby showed up at IKEA and asked why we were buying a new couch. Oh yeah, you owe me like $140 because I have to buy a new couch due to you being impatient and not waiting until we made it downstairs and into the comfort of my BED." I emphasized. I could hear Santana cracking up on the other end of the phone and I pouted even though she couldn't see me.

"Coming from the person who was soaking wet and needed to get out of her clothes in front of the elevator." I heard her laughter continue.

"Not funny, Santana. Quinn's really, REALLY serious about the couch!" I whined.

"Well that would explain why no one answered the door." She pointed out. "I was assuming you'd still be asleep and I was just going to come back home and take a nap with you until my next class, but it look likes Quinn beat me to hanging out with you." When Santana had said _"back home", _I swear that my heart jumped a little. The thought of living with Santana was one I could get used to.

"I'll be back home after we buy the couch and load up Quinn's truck." I answered. "Then I was thinking we could just lay around and be lazy bums."

"Sounds great, babe." She beamed. "I have a class at 2, but I'll be home around 3:45 or so, okay?"

"Okay." I said smiling. "Love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Brit Brit." I heard the line go dead and shoved my phone back in my pocket. Turning around, I saw Quinn and Colby directly behind me.

Please tell me they weren't about to… "AWW!" They both said in unison. "YOU LOVE HER."

"Please, stop." I begged, seeing as we were still in the middle of a furniture store.

I watched as Quinn stuck her tongue out and grabbed Colby's hand. _Ha, I knew it._

"AWW. You guys love each other!" I called out before running away from the two, trying my hardest to follow the arrows on the ground.

* * *

><p>Fifty long minutes after leaving IKEA, we finally arrived back to the apartment complex. Colby helped us get the couch into the apartment and move the "tainted" one to my bedroom. I was just lucky I had the room for it.<p>

Quinn was in the kitchen, standing over the stove, making lunch.

"Did you want anything, B?" She asked as I was ascending the stairs. Colby was sitting at the bar twirling around in the chair. I chuckled.

"Naw, Santana's going to be home in like twenty minutes so I was going to go hang out with Mike until she get back." Quinn nodded and she shot me a smile. "I'll have my phone on if you need me for anything." Whenever I told Quinn that, I felt like she was my mother. Which would be odd since she's the younger out of us.

I exited my apartment and shuffled across the hallway to Santana and Mike's apartment. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey Brit!" He exclaims before moving aside so I could enter their apartment. "Perfect timing, Santana's not home yet… and I have something to tell you."

I followed Mike into the living room. We sat comfortably down on the couch and I turned to face Mike who looked nervous.

"Okay, so I have some news for you… but I'll also need your help." Mike hesitantly said. "Well, Tina and I are going to need your help." _Speaking of… where is Tina?_

I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what they could possibly need my help for. I wasn't much help at all. I mean, I kind of let Quinn and Colby move the furniture and I just watched.

"Mhmm?"

"Well… Tina and I are moving in together…" Mike started.

"That's so fucking wonderful, Mike!" I interrupted excitedly.

"_That _is great, but we have one problem…" Mike started. "Santana doesn't know, yet. And I know she wouldn't want to live here if Tina did. I'm not saying she hates Tina, she loves Tina… but she has a problem with being the third wheel and I feel like that would probably happen in our scenario. Are you following me?"

I chewed on my lower lip a bit before shaking my head. Maybe it was his wording, or the fact that I wasn't _really_ paying that much attention.

"I need you to help me find a new place for Santana to live. I know she'll be uncomfortable if Tina moves in. Before she moved in here, she told me that she was glad my girlfriend didn't live with me because she'd always feel like she'd be intruding… But this is something that Tina and I both want. Please, Brittany?"

"Uh…" I sighed. "Do… Why… What?"

"Just help me find her a new place? It's not like she can't afford anything. Working for me, she makes enough for this apartment on her own and her parents pay for college so it's not like that's a problem." I stared blankly at Mike for a few minutes.

"Fine… I'll help you." I finally gave in. The last thing I want is for Santana to be uncomfortable in her own home.

"Thank you… and oh, one more thing… PLEASE, do not tell Santana." Mike begged.

"Wait… you want me to lie to my girlfriend? Mike… I agreed to help you find her an apartment, but I can't lie to her." There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I couldn't lie to Santana.

"Don't think of it as lying… just pretend you didn't know I told you…" Mike reasoned.

Could I even do that? Help him find Santana an apartment, but not know the reasoning why? Was that even a real thing? I guess it wouldn't hurt to… try.

"Okay." I said plainly. "But _you_ have to _promise _to tell her soon. Deal?" Mike's smile grew and he went to grab my head and shake it.

"Deal." The sound of the front door opening and closing flooded the apartment.

"What's a deal?" I heard Santana's voice call out and she entered the living room, sitting next to me on the couch. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled before placing my hand on her thigh, rubbing my thumb back and forth on the outside of her jeans.

"Oh. I wanted Brittany and Quinn's band to play Open Mic Night soon and she said yes on the condition that after she had free access to the bar." Mike instantly said. _Wow, looks like he planned it._

"It wasn't exactly like that…" I said, trying my best to play along. "I said that if Quinn and I played Open Mic Night, you'd have to let me make my own drink behind the bar. That was my one request." I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms.

"Hmm." Santana pondered, continuing to stroke my thigh. "I think you should play Open Mic Night one night, babe." She smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I blushed at her gesture.

"Well, I'm going to head down to the bar. You guys be good, don't blow up the house or any sort of thing along those lines." Mike joked while getting up from the chair.

As soon as the door closed, Santana's lips found mine. "I've been wanting to do that all day." She mumbles into my lips and I smile. She doesn't move away, but pulls me closer to her, placing another kiss on my lips. She pulls away and looks at me in the eyes.

I draw in a breath of contentment as her fingers find my hair. Her breath is still hot on my lips. Just staring at my girlfriend sent a wave of guilt through me. I can't believe I have to lie to her until Mike and I find her a new place to stay.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked while running her fingers through my hair.

"Hmm? Just…" _Don't say anything…_ "How happy I am to be here with you." I replied softly. I leaned forward and pecked her lips. We didn't pull completely apart. We just sat there, having ourselves a staring contest with our lips centimeters apart.

I felt Santana's fingers graze my cheek as she blinked a few times. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" She asked. I sat silent and nodded my head. She smiled, leaning forward to capture my lips.

I loved these moments with Santana; the moments when it was just us and no one else was around. Even if we weren't doing anything but sharing kisses here and there, it was the moments I lived for. I was head over heels in love with the girl whose lips were pressed tightly against mine. _Wait… In love? As in… IN love?_

I pulled away and caressed Santana's cheek. "San…?" I broke the silence between us.

"Yeah, Brit?"

"I think… no, I don't think… I know that I… I'm…" I don't know why I was tripping over my words. I knew that Santana loved me and maybe that's what it was. I'm in love with her, and I'm lying to her. What kind of girlfriend am I? "I just love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Brit Brit." She was looking at me with such adoration in her eyes… I don't think I can keep lying to her.

"Santana… I need… we need… I need to tell you somethi-."

My sentence was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"Hold on…" Santana replied, a look of concern washing over her face. She got up from the couch and shuffled over to the front door. "It's Quinn, babe. She said Mike told her about Open Mic Night and wants you guys there, now."

I groaned as I pushed myself up off of the couch. "Hey Q." I muttered as I made my way towards the front door.

"I'm sorry, B… Mike came over and said you owed him this much, so I agreed. I called Sam and the rest of the band. They're heading down there now to set up." Her hands were gesturing with what she was saying and I could tell she was really worried about my reaction. It was just Open Mic Night… it's not like we haven't played on stage in front of people before.

"It's okay, Q. But I get to pick the set-list deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>If there was one thing I hated about being in this band, it was the setup. We've been here for 45 minutes trying to get our stuff set up on the stage. Santana's just lounging in a chair watching Quinn and me frantically run in circles trying to the XLR cable into the right monitor or trying to put all of the amps on standby.<p>

"Quinn, where the fuck did you put your guitar cable!" I growl from her side of the stage.

"I'm… it's around my body." She grunts trying to untangle herself. She slowly jumps towards her amplifier and plugs in the cords. "Did you grab the piano?"

I nodded as I watched Quinn's face light up. "Score." She says with a grin on her face.

"Thank god, we're done." I sighed. "Let's get the show on the road."

"Wait…" Quinn said pulling me off of the stage. "You sure you want to play _this_song?" She asked while pointing at the setlist. I nodded. "Are you sure you're ready for that kind of announcement? In front of everyone? You guys have been dating for what? A month?"

"It's been like… a week and a few days…" I said shyly. "But Quinn, I felt this when I first met her three months ago. I know it's crazy, and I know I'm insane for thinking this, but I mean it. I'll mean every word. She means so much to me."

"Okay, B. I was just making sure."

"I love her, Q. This isn't a mistake."

"I know you do. Hey, you should play the guitar for this song. I'll play the keyboard… -cough cough-." Quinn said eyeing the piano.

"Deal." We got back up on the stage as the rest of the band settled down. I don't exactly know why Mike had Open Mic "Night" at 5:00PM, but the bar was pretty crowded.

"HEY GUYS!" I heard Quinn yell into the microphone. "We are Smile For The 'Fuckin' Team! And we're about to play a song for all of you freakin' couples out there."

I chuckled at Quinn's enthusiasm for playing shows. One of us had to be that way, right?

I hit the first guitar note and slide my fingers up the fret board. I was lucky my part was pretty simple and that the majority of the song was taken over by piano. It gave me more space to focus on putting all of my heart into the worlds. The drums started up with the sound of Sam's and my guitar, along with the keys Quinn was pressing on the keyboard.

_**Late night, driving home together.  
>And at red lights, we press our lips together<br>And we're holding tight now,  
>Slow it down, now.<br>Let's take our time,  
>Let the moment last until it feels right.<br>Holding back and not getting too carried away.  
>Let the music fade.<strong>_

_**'Cause you are the brightest star**_  
><em><strong>And I'm in love with who you are.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you are the brightest star<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm lost without your love.<strong>_

_**We are in each others' arms just like a movie scene**_  
><em><strong>And as we're leaning in, the light decides to turn green.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me and you, together<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is getting better<strong>_

_**'Cause butterflies won't do.  
>I don't want just red lights.<br>I want more of these nights  
>Baby, I love you.<strong>_

_**'Cause you are the brightest star  
>And I'm in love with who you are.<br>You are the brightest star.  
>And I'm lost without your love.<strong>_

_**'Cause you are the brightest star.**_  
><em><strong>And I'm in love with you.<strong>_

_**Me and you is what matters most.**_  
><em><strong>It's not the intimacy that brings me closer to you.<strong>_

All of us were playing our own little solo diddly-bops until the song faded out and Quinn quickly pressed her fingers to the last notes before releasing them immediately.

An applause erupted from the crowd that was below us. I heard everything from "woo" to cat calls to "holy fucking shit, that was good." Quinn just smiled at me. I scoped the crowd out for Santana, who was sitting at the bar, facing the stage. She looked up from her drink to shoot me a wink before our next song started.

* * *

><p>We finally loaded everything back up in our cars by 7:00 PM. Quinn, Santana, Colby, and I were all headed back towards our apartment complex when we noticed something odd. There was a gigantic fire truck outside in our back alley, with the ladder leading up to the seventh floor.<p>

"Oh god." I said before squinting to see which room the ladder was under. The sirens flooded the air as Quinn pulled into the parking garage, rounding every corner like a speed demon. Can this be possible?

As soon as Quinn was parked, the four of us jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the upper level of the apartment complex. A police officer stopped us as soon as the elevator opened.

"Sorry ma'am. This floor is off limits."

"What happened!" I screamed, demanding an immediate answer.

"Is this your apartment?" The officer asked.

"YES." I exclaimed, furious that he wouldn't give me anything.

"We think someone set it on fire."

* * *

><p><strong>HOW RUDE OF WHOEVER SET THEIR APARTMENT ON FIRE.<strong>

**I'm sorry this chapter was KLJHFKLJADSKLFJ**

**I am...**

**Reviews? Maybe? **


	13. I Hear You

_**Okay, I wanted this chapter to not be so long because there's a follow up of it. By my friend's demand, the next chapter won't be in Brittany's POV. you'll find out why at the end. Enjoy.**_

_**I own nothing :( except spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. didn't get to edit this that well. I have to be at work in 45 minutes. SORRY ):**_

* * *

><p>I watched Santana playing Brick Breaker on her phone as my head rested on her shoulder. Quinn and Colby were in the front seat of Colby's huge car.<p>

Quinn suggested we went up to our cabin in Breckenridge for the weekend while the police investigated the fire in our house. The only detail we know is that there was a bottle of Everclear 190 and that it could have been the accelerant in the fire.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"We think someone set it on fire." The police officer started, "But we can't be too sure. We need to investigate. The bottom half of the apartment is fine, but due to the fire, we cannot have you living in the house until the investigation and damage repair is finished. We don't want the roof caving in on you. I would suggest you go get your things. We can find you two a hotel if needed, courtesy of the county."<em>

_"No need." Quinn said. "We have a cabin in the mountains. Do you know how long this will take?"_

_"It could be anywhere from two weeks to a couple of months, ma'am. We're not too sure. All we know is that there was a bottle of alcohol involved… Everclear, I believe." The police officer turned away, motioning for us to follow him._

_After countless minutes of packing, Quinn and I headed out of our half-burnt apartment. I turned around to stare at the upstairs on my way out, feeling like a part of me was still in the house._

_Santana came up behind me and rubbed circles onto my back._

_"Baby, it's okay. You guys can stay with Mike and me, okay?" She said, probably in attempts to make me feel better about my house catching fire._

_I nodded and sniffled before walking towards her apartment._

**_Well, I guess this is home for the next few weeks._**

* * *

><p>"You stupid little ball, go right. I said right!" Santana screamed at her phone as the ball fell into the pit.<p>

The car burst out in laughter as Santana continued yelling at her phone.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked, confused as she looked up from her phone.

"You take that game way too seriously." Colby chuckled. "Like you would seriously choose playing that game over watching a movie with me, if I can recall."

"She has a point, Santana. I've heard you playing that game when you think I've fallen asleep." I added.

"I can't help that it's addicting and that we're stuck in the car for like another hour!" Santana defended.

"Santana, that's because we left fifteen minutes ago, you were playing the game before we even got in the car." Quinn replied.

Santana frowned, shutting off her phone and shoving it back in her pocket. She shot a glare at Quinn, Colby, and me before pouting.

"Aww. Santana's sad." I said in my best 'baby' voice, trying not to laugh, "Does Santana need a kiss to feel better?" She just nodded. I lifted my head from her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek. She started smiling and blushing while her left hand was rubbing my thigh gently.

"So not the kiss I was thinking of." Santana said before her eyes went wide. "Wait. I mean…"

"OH MY GOD, EW." I heard Quinn exclaim from the front seat. "Didn't need to hear that."

"Quinn, I've practically walked in on you getting your mack on with Rachel AND Colby, you cannot insult my girlfriend." I replied before turning towards Santana and kissing her lightly on the lips. "And as for you…" Santana looked around the car then pointed at herself.

"Who me?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, you. Keep the perverted comments to yourself…" I pointed my finger at her. "Unless we're alone." I kissed her one more time before resting my head back on her shoulder.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Quinn butted in again. "Not in the car."

I giggled before flipping Quinn off.

The rest of our drive was filled with lots of singing, yelling at other drivers, and goofing off. We shortly arrived at our cabin in Breckenridge. Snow had already fallen in the mountains, so I watched as Quinn's footprints lay in the snow.

"Hey Q… can we go snowboarding?" I called out.

"Yeah, how about in a couple of days, though? I mean, we just got news that our house had been set on fire. I'd like to enjoy this mini vacation as much as possible." Quinn replied.

I just nodded and headed into the cabin, Santana following suit. This place was a lot bigger than I remembered. As we entered, I turned my head back to look at Santana, whose mouth was agape. I chuckled, grabbing her hand and leading her around the cabin. Our living room held two couches and a flat screen TV. Quinn must have refurbished the place sometime since I had last been here. There was a giant rug in the middle of the living room, covering the wood floors. The kitchen was to the right from the door. The granite countertops were still the same as I remember them.

"THIS is your cabin?" Santana awed.

"Yeah… Quinn and I bought it when we were 20. I haven't really been here in the last year. That TV is new." I explained. Santana just nodded, still admiring the huge cabin she stood in. "San, let's go put our stuff in our room." I quickly motioned for her to follow me downstairs.

"There's a downstairs? Brittany, this isn't a cabin, it's a fucking HOUSE."

"Yeah… cabin, house, same difference. We're in the mountains, Santana. Nobody really has _'houses'_. It's either apartments or cabins." I stated matter-of-factly.

Santana just giggled as we finished our descent into the basement. The whole entire basement was mine; Quinn got the entire upper level. Santana's eyes went wide as we stepped into the first room in the basement. It looked so untouched, my snowboards were still lined up against the wall, the mini kitchen was still in perfect condition, and my pool table was still covered.

"Sometimes, I think you guys are too rich." Santana joked.

"Wait until you see the bedroom." I winked before leading her towards the bedroom.

We entered the bedroom and set our stuff down on the giant king sized bed right next to the door.

"Man, I thought I made a lot of money," Santana mused as she looked around the room. Besides the giant bed, there was another huge flat screen that Quinn must have put in while I was away. Under the TV was my armoire and lying against the side of it was the snowboard I used for most season.

"I guess I had years to save money because Kyle never let me pay for anything, ever." I said, "So, being with him for a good seven years in total, I saved a bunch. And well, working for the Fabray's, money has NEVER been an issue."

Santana just nodded as she continued to wander around the room, checking out every detail.

"We even have a hot tub outside, and I have a sauna shower in my bathroom." I winked before lying down on the bed. Santana snapped around and stared at me.

"You have a hot tub in the snowy mountains?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Well… yeah. Nothing feels better than a Jacuzzi in the snow. I swear!" I defended.

Santana chuckled, sharking her head. "You're one of a kind, babe." She shuffled towards the bed and straddled my hips, grabbing my hand to make me sit up. She leaned down to capture my lips with hers. Instantly, I kissed back, gently sucking on her lower lip. "Mmm." She hummed, "I love your kisses."

As soon as my hands dipped under her shirt to graze her abs, there were three, very loud, "Cop Knocks" at the door.

"You two best be decent!" I hear Quinn call from outside the door.

Santana stayed straddled to my waist and called out, "We are, Q. You can come in."

Quinn opened the door and quickly covered her eyes, "Santana, you said you were decent!"

"We are!" Santana exclaimed, "We are fully clothed."

"But you're SO NOT in a decent position." Quinn whined.

"Oh, shut it, Fabray! We've walked in on your indecent positions with Colby!" Santana argued. _Man, she's REALLY sexy when she's arguing with people. _

"Ugh… whatever. Colby and I are going to the grocery and liquor store. Want anything specific?"

"Booze." I replied, "and food."

"Vague, but I know what you like. Santana?" Quinn focused her attention to Santana who made a 'I'm thinking' face.

"Uh… Red Bull?" She questioned, "oh and if you get anything that requires milk, can you get me some Lactaid? I'm lactose intolerant. I can still have like cheese and stuff, not a lot, but milk is a no go for me."

"Can do. At least yours sound more appetizing than B's." Quinn joked. "We'll be back in an hour or so." She turned on her heel and walked away, slamming the door on the way out.

Santana looked at me and smirked.

"I never knew you were lactose intolerant."

"It never really came up in a conversation, Britt." Santana reasoned. "But hey, forget about that. Back to what we were doing." She pushed me down on the bed, and I let out a tiny squeal.

Santana smirked as she repositioned her leg to fall in between mine, pressing down with light pressure. However, she was pushing down with enough pressure for me to feel her. I let out a soft moan as she pressed down a little harder. I wrapped my arms around her neck, bringing her closer to me, pressing my lips to hers. Santana's hands wandered under my shirt, tip toeing every inch of skin from my stomach up to my rib cage.

Our kiss became fierce and hungry as the friction in our jeans became almost unbearable. I quickly went for the button of her jeans.

A sound flooded the room and Santana pulled away, looking around confused.

* * *

><p>Normally, I would just ignore my phone and continue kissing Santana… and I would be kissing her too if it weren't for that stupid Duel Of Fates ringtone from Star Wars I had set… for my mother.<p>

"Brittany, dear, I cannot BELIEVE you didn't call me when your house caught fire. I would have let you come back to our house for a bit. You know we miss you." My mother ranted into the phone.

"Mom, it's not like I'm dead. I still come visit, I've just been busy."

"I'll say. When were you going to tell us about this _girlfriend_ of yours?" My mom excitedly asked. "We are all dying to meet her."

"Mom, how did you know I had a girlfriend?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Facebook, darling."

"Mom, I haven't updated my Facebook in like months…" I said softly. "One second, please." I got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked back into the bedroom to find Santana playing Brick Beaker. _Of course. _"San… did you update my Facebook status?" I asked, pressing my hand to the receiver so my mom couldn't hear us.

Her eyes went wide before she threw her phone on the bed and turned to me. "Quinn made me do it, I swear. I hardly even use my Facebook!"

"Babe, it's fine, but now my mom wants to meet you."

She mouthed "Oh" before picking her phone back up and playing her game.

"Okay, I'm back Mom." I groaned into the phone.

"Where are you, Brittany? I mean… if your house burned down?"

"We're in the mountains."

"Oooh, a Mountain escape with your girlfriend? When are we meeting her!" My mother demanded.

"Whenever we get back, I promise. Mom, I've got to go, I think Quinn is back." I lied.

"Okay, darling. Tell Lucy I say hello! And tell your girlfriend I cannot wait to meet her." She practically screams into the phone. Santana looked up from her phone and glanced at me. I mouthed 'sorry' as I continued pretending to listen to a word my mother was saying. "Bye!"

"Bye." I quickly reply before hanging up the phone. That officially sucked. My sex drive was totally killed by my mom calling. Groaning, I fell into bed next to Santana, burying my face in the pillow. I felt her hand rub my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry your mom ruined it." She said sympathetically. "But there's always later, when it's out of your mind… and… I cannot wait to meet your parents… if that's okay with you of course."

I lifted my head a little, "Of course it's okay, Santana. I want nothing more." And it was true. Her meeting my parents would only make our relationship more real. You know, it's like once you meet the parents and win their hearts, they trust you not to hurt their child. I wanted our relationship to be nothing but 100% real and long lasting… I just probably won't tell her that, yet."

"Okay." She replied simply. "You can keep lying down, though. I'm on level 20, it's like a new record." She joked.

"You and that game." I laughed before lying my head back down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Days Later (November 3)<strong>_

"Holy shit, Brittany… That was AWESOME!" I heard Quinn scream as she moved the camera in my face. "Your jump was so clean!"

I pulled my goggles up to rest on the top of my helmet. "Thanks Q."

I turned around to watch as Santana hit the same jump I did. She spotted us and turned to come meet us.

"Your jump was so sweet, babe." She raved as she pulled me into the best hug she could since we were on snowboards.

"Yours was too." I replied.

"No way, I never board A51, it was super sketch."

Quinn butt in, "Look at you two fighting. Santana, you should see her boardslides. They are the cleanest I've seen in a minute."

"You really just said that, didn't you, Q?" She cocked her head and looked at me. "In a minute? Really?"

"Get over it, let's go hit the rails." Quinn said as she hopped back into position to board down to the rail sets. I just looked at Santana and she chuckled and shook her head, following Quinn. They both waited at the bottom of the rail for me.

I got my speed and momentum and went to hit the first rail in the set. I got the FS Boardslide down with no problem. I ollied a bit and started to 360 so I could hit the second rail with a FS Boardslide, but my board caught the lip of the other rail.

_Shit_. I thought as I fell forward. _I jumped too late._

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone get out of the way!" A voice screamed. "Move it!"<em>

_**Why can't I move?**_

"We need to get her to the ICU, stat. Blood pressure is low, trauma to the head."

**Wait… what?**

"_Details… Blonde, Female, about 5'9 to 5'10, weight 130. Serious trauma to the head… She went into a coma."_

_**I'm in a fucking coma!**_

"_Her pulse is normal, she hasn't deadlined. We need to get her into intensive care right now. Run a MRI and a Cat Scan to see how serious the damage is. What happened?"_

_"She fell on her snowboard." A voice cried._

_**Santana… NO. Santana! I'm fine. I can hear you. I CAN HEAR YOU.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUM BUM BUM. Brittany's in a coma, poor thing :( I know from experience and from study that you can hear things and understand while you're in a coma, you just can't respond the way you want to. You also don't really remember anything if and when you wake up.<strong>_

So who's up for a chapter in Santana's POV? all about this situation because obviously, I can't write it in Brittany's POV...

I had the option to skip over it, so if you don't want to read Santana's sad chapter, let me know!


	14. Please Wake Up

**This wasn't meant to be long. But by popular demand, here's Santana's chapter. this is the ONLY time I will ever change POVs for this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<br>**  
>"She fell on her snowboard." I said, tears running down my face. I couldn't believe this. Brittany wasn't waking up.<p>

"What is your relationship to the patient?" The EMT frantically asked me.

"She's my girlfriend." I replied, staring at Brittany. I was internally freaking out. But how could I not? The way her neck was in a brace, the way the blood was drying on the wound on her forehead, the way her chest barely rose and fell, the way her face was swelling…

"Okay, does she have any immediate family we call?" I nodded. Quinn was on the phone with her parents, trying to get them to come up here to see Brittany. _What a great way to meet the parents._

"How long will she be in a coma?" I said through quiet sobs.

"It's hard to tell how much trauma to the head she's endured. We're getting her into a MRI as soon as possible." The EMT kept his quick pace down the hallway, my feet dragging to keep up.

"Can she hear me?" The EMT nodded as we continued through continuous halls.

I looked down at Brittany one last time, knowing that once we went through the doors, I couldn't be with her.

"B… It's me, Santana… I was told you could hear me… I hope you can. Babe, I know you can pull through this, okay? Don't you dare leave me, Brittany. Please, I can't do this without you. You're my best friend, my girlfriend… my everything. I love you. I've been in love with you since I met you. Please, please, please… come back to me. Please." My tears were flowing like waterfalls down my cheek as I continued crying and talking. "When we get to the ICU, I have to leave you, but I promise you that I will come see you as soon as I can. Okay? B, you're a fighter. You've been through so much. You can do this. I have faith in you. Just please, don't leave me. I love you so much, Brittany."

And with that, we passed through the doors.

It felt like days had passed since Brittany had been in the ICU getting a MRI and CAT scan, but in reality, it had probably only been about 5 hours. Her parents arrived an hour ago. I still have yet to meet them…

Quinn and I are currently sitting in the waiting room while her parents talk to the doctor.

"Santana…" Quinn said softly. I continued to keep my face in my hands, trying not to cry anymore. "San, she's going to be okay. She's a big girl. She gets hurt all the time."

"Not helping, Q." I replied. "She's never been in a coma before!"

"I know, but Santana… she… she'll make it."

"But what if she doesn't, Quinn?" I raised my voice as I lifted my head to look at her. "What if she doesn't wake up? What if I lose her? I'm not ready to lose her."

Quinn got up from her seat and came to sit next to me. I started crying as I nuzzled my face into her shoulder. "Shh, Santana. She'll be fine." Quinn kept whispering over and over.

* * *

><p><em>I watched in shock as Brittany's body hit the rail, sending her unbuckled helmet off her head. The force of the air caused her to fly back up. By the second time she hit, my snowboard was off of my feet and I was running towards the rail.<em>

_There was a small trail of blood from where she hit her head to where she lay in the snow._

_"Brittany!" I screamed over and over. "B… WAKE UP. Quinn, call 911."_

_I wrapped my arms around Brittany, trying to level her head. "Brittany, please, baby, wake up." I brought her head up to my chest and held her close until the snow patrol came. _

_I looked down at my jacket and saw patches of blood all over._

* * *

><p>All of these emotions were getting to me. Suddenly, I shot up from the chair and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Puking my guts out was the last thing I wanted to do, but I couldn't stop myself.<p>

I threw myself into the bathroom stall, fell to my knees, and whatever I had in my stomach emptied out into the bowl.

I coughed whatever was left out and watched as it swirled down into the pipe. I heard the door open and a soft voice talk. It was a voice I didn't recognize at all.

"Dear, are you okay?" The voice asked. "Santana? It's Mrs. Pierce… Can I talk you?"

I pulled myself up off of the ground and opened the door. I nodded, wiping the tear from my eyes. I walked over to the sink and washed my mouth out before staring at Mrs. Pierce. Brittany was like a spitting image of her.

"This wasn't the way I wanted to meet you." I mumbled.

"It's okay, honey." Mrs. Pierce said inching closer to me. "I'm just glad Brittany has someone like you in her life. Come here." She extended her arms out like she wanted to hug me. I walked forward and crashed into the older woman's arms. She stroked my hair out before speaking again. "The doctor said she should be out of the coma in no more than two weeks. The swelling just has to go down before she can be conscious again. She's going to be fine, okay? I promise." I could feel the tears building up in me as I sobbed into my girlfriend's mother's shoulder.

"Shh… Santana… it's going to be okay." She repeated. "You really love my daughter, don't you?"

My eyes widened at her question. Was it too soon to love Brittany? I mean, Brittany loved me back. I've loved Brittany since I first heard her voice, that beautiful singing voice of hers.

"I do…" I cried. "I love her so much, this is scary for me. I've only ever lost Alexa…"

"You were with Alexa when she passed?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"No, no. Not like _that_. Alexa was my cousin. We were inseparable until I started buckling down with college. Alexa had always talked about Brittany, I had just never met her until the funeral…"

"I'm so sorry, dear. Alexa was an amazing girl." Mrs. Pierce sympathized, "but you won't lose Brittany, too."

"You're the first person who hasn't told me loving Brittany was too soon…" I whispered.

"That's because I was in love with her father the first day I met him, too. Come on, let's go back to the waiting room. You can see Brittany, I can get you on the visitor list." She grabbed my hand.

I cracked a tiny smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Pierce."

"No way are you calling me that as long as you're with my daughter," She joked. "My name's Mary."

"Deal, Mary." I said as I followed her out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>November 18<strong>

I think I've read through three books since Brittany's been in the hospital. I also have been looking for a new place to live. My thoughts are to eventually move out of Mike's and to move into my own place… maybe with Brittany, maybe without. Everything has gone so not according to plan.

I'm not even sure if she'll remember her house burned down.

"Yeah, but I am so excited." I hear Tina's voice as she and Quinn entered the room.

"What are we excited about?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"Oh, moving in with Mike." Tina squealed. _WAIT. REWIND. WHAT? When did Mike ever tell me that Tina was moving in with us? No, no, no. Not okay with this. I'm so not being third wheel in my own apartment._

"Santana, you okay? How could you not have known? It's been planned for like two weeks." Tina reasoned.

"No one told me…" I replied. I tried not getting angry.

"Mike said Brittany and him had already talked to you about this." Tina said.

"Brittany knew?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…" Tina replied softly. I looked over to my girlfriend. I couldn't be mad at her. Not even if I tried. Not to mention she _was_in a coma.

"I guess I wasn't really listening. When are you moving in?" I asked.

"In a couple of weeks. Mike said he found you an apartment and everything…" Tina said, "Seriously, Santana… I didn't kn-."

"It's okay. I've actually been looking myself." I replied, faking a smile as best as I could. "Quinn, how's the Chang/Lopez residence holding up for you? You haven't trashed my room, have you?" I asked remembering that Q and Brittany were supposed to be staying with us until their house was repaired.

"Actually, I'm living with Colby…" Quinn said bashfully.

"Oh wow. Look at you." I smiled.

Quinn just chuckled and came over to sit next to Brittany and me.

A few hours had passed and Quinn and Tina had left. I won't lie, I haven't left this hospital for the last three days. After I found the apartment I liked, I came back here. It's been two weeks since the doctor said she'd be out of her coma. I was in no way missing that.

I rubbed the back of Brittany's hand as I watched her chest rise and fall, unconsciously listening to the beeping of her heart monitor.

"Hey B…" I started, "It's been two weeks, and you're still being a fighter. I can't wait to see those baby blue eyes of yours. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." I pressed my lips to her forehead before climbing into the hospital bed.

About a week ago, I got the a-okay by the nurse to sleep next to her. She said it wouldn't do her any bodily harm. I lazily wrapped my arm around her waist before snuggling into her shoulder.

"I love you, Brittany Susan Pierce. I'm in love with you. Please wake up so I can tell you."


	15. Author's Note

Dear Readers.

I am sad to announce that the last chapter you have read of This Is Where We Collide will be the last.

After talking it over with some people, we have decided this is the perfect ending for the story.

There will _eventually_ be a sequel to this story. I hope that you tune in when that day comes.

As for now, I want to focus on Sleepwalking.

It is my favorite story (I know I shouldn't pick favorites).

And I may do more with There's No One In The World Like Emily.

I've just been up to my neck in work and school, so I hope that you still read my material!

Love,  
>Me<p> 


End file.
